


As The Sakura Blooms

by KurokoChan17



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actually Does Have A Storyline, Comfort, Explicit Smut, Hurt, Loss, Love, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Trigger Warning: Death, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurokoChan17/pseuds/KurokoChan17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is an artistry student, struggling with his not so dormant feelings for his team mate and rival Kagami.</p>
<p> It isnt until he finds himself pinned underneath the red haired giant, their faces hovering just a bit too close, that Kagami breaks the obvious tension between them, forming a beautiful blossoming relationship.</p>
<p> But what happens when the unexpected rocks their little world? Will it make them, or break them?</p>
<p> Rated mature for sexual themes and language. Also warnings for smut, boyxboy and mpreg as well as extra trigger warnings. Will have smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

I couldn't actually pin point the exact moment I found him attractive. I had sort of began noticing little things about him. How he always had a smile tugging at the edges of his lips, whenever we played one on one. The colour of his lips in general. How sweat beaded at the joint of his neck and shoulder, and how his muscles moved under his tanned skin.

The observations turned into questions... Or fantasies. It would depend on how one would look at it.

Such as how those lips would feel against mine... On my skin... Around my... 

I sighed. Trying to shake the thought out of my head. It wouldn’t look too good if I began sporting a boner in class.

The person of interest, of my affection and of my fantasies, was surprisingly another man.

Kagami. Kagami Taiga.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m far from straight. I’m as flexible as can be... Or fluid...

But we had pledged to be rivals for the rest of our natural lives.

I had fallen for the one person who broke the monster Teiko middle school had moulded me into. I fantasised about the man who had defeated me, with my old shadow at his side.

Which, I admit hurt more than I had expected. But nothing compared to the pain I had inflicted on Tetsu over time.

I had deserved it really. My luck with outrunning karma had run out, the day I met Kagami.  
I was ok with that.  
I would be more ok if he reciprocated the feelings I had for him. That he doesn’t know about.

Again... I can’t pinpoint the exact moment I fell for that thick skulled, adorable Bakagami.

 

My thoughts of the red headed giant continued, although I was meant to be listening to the lecturer. I couldn’t even focus on the subject at hand. My page was void of notes. But my head was far from empty. No matter how hard I tried, the too erotic for a lecture class thoughts were something I could not purge them from the grey matter between my ears.

What makes it worse is I had practice with him later this afternoon.

We had made the team, for our university. Without even really making much of an effort. Which was insanely infuriating. Momoi though no longer the manager, she happened to be in training for coaching. Funnily enough she knew how to make us all get on with it.Often with our tails between our legs. That girl had gotten scarier since leaving high school. 

My mind wandered back to a certain tanned red head. I couldn’t get the thought of him out. I don’t know why but the fantasy of his arms around me got my blood rushing in a total different way than basketball ever could.

I shivered. I couldn’t allow my body to react. This was ridiculous. 

His lips on my neck... Biting... Suckling... Nibb-

"Alright guys. That’s it for today. Please ensure that you read pages 145 to 160 tonight for revision. Polish up on your knowledge of surrealism and realism. We will be starting work on those practical assignments tomorrow. Now get out of here, and get art-ing." Our lecturer, whose name I couldn’t even recall announced. Some of my fellow classmates groaned at his attempt at youth humour. They seriously didn’t appreciate the amount of work and effort the poor guy put in to his lectures. Even I could appreciate that it would be difficult to manage a class of 60 odd students.

But the least I could have done was take some notes today...  
I grimaced and packed away my notebook and textbook, tucking my sketch book under my arm. I made my way down the stairs, towards the door.

"Aomine... A word?" The lecturer asked.

"Of course sensei. What do you need?" I asked politely, shifting my backpack on my shoulder to a more comfortable position.

"You seemed very distracted today. That isn’t like you at all. Is something wrong?"

I started to make some kind of excuse, but really the truth came out... "Eh... My thoughts are elsewhere at the moment. Too much inspiration, no idea what to draw. Its’ clogging up my brain. "

He smiled. Not one of those 'I am about to tell you to get your shit together' smiles, but the kind and understanding type of smiles.  
"Nothing like cupids arrow to fuel the creative mind huh? Good to see that you’re taking interest in other things other than your basketball and your work in my class. You can't be all work and no play. Don’t take life so seriously Aomine. It isn’t like anyone gets out of it alive. I look forward to see what you do for your surrealism piece. You are a very talented artist kid. I wouldn’t want to see it go to waste." And with that he turned back to his paper strewn desk, clearly dismissing me.

I hadn’t realised it was so obvious.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, to my dismay. I ducked my head and berated myself for acting like a love-struck school girl. Its’ not like Kagami is a school idol anymore... We were equals...

Right?

I hurried out of the lecture hall, to head back to my dorm. I needed to try and catch up on what I had missed out on today, and to start brainstorming my assignment subjects. Stupid Bakagami had me blanking completely.

I continued to look at my feet as I hurried to my dorm room. Only to run head first into a solid wall of muscle. Only one person on this campus had the ability to tower over me. Even if it was only by a foot. 

"Ka-Kagami... Sorry, I didn’t see you." I stuttered and then mentally screamed at myself. 

"Aho, since when have you ever stuttered... Since when have you walked with your head down?" He grinned down at me. His unusual red eyes lighting up. It made my heart skip a beat. It wasn’t fair, the effect he had on me.

"I... What’s with all the questions? Since when did you care?" I mentally cringed, but kept my face as emotionless as possible. 

"Chill... Just worried. Did something happen in class?"

Oh, only that I had been fantasising of having you in my bed.

"Nothing. Just have a lot on my mind. Our next assignments are hella hard. I was just heading back to my room to get my research done."

"Gah, such a nerd. Kuroko should never have taken you to that art gallery." He nudged me playfully "mind if I come along? I promise not to distract you too much."

I resisted the urge to snort. These days he doesn’t even have to be in the same room to distract me.  
But I couldn’t deny him. 

"Sure. Don’t see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light smut.

I could feel his watchful gaze on me, as I read through my textbook, unsuccessfully taking in nothing of the book and all I could hear was the sound of his breathing.

I could smell his aftershave.

I couldn’t even begin to explain the effect it was having on my poor nerve wracked body. I wasn’t sure if I was imagining it or not, but I was sure I was shaking.

I could feel him shift silently on my bed, behind me.

Kagami Taiga, man of my fantasies, reason for my sexual frustration... Was on my bed.

I ignored the near painful throb of the ever growing tent in my pants, shifting slightly so it was hidden. Only to feel a shiver run down my spine as I felt fabric slide against my erection, causing me to hiss softly between my teeth.

 

The sound had not escaped his attention  
"Aomine-kun... Are you ok? You’ve been on the same page for nearly thirty minutes." Kagami spoke gently.

My heart kicked up another painful notch in speed. It was in my throat. Either that or I was going to be sick.  
I couldn’t tell if it would be a verbal chunder, or one that would require a mad dash to the bathroom, three doors down.

"I'm fine. I'm just struggling to concentrate. I... Have a headache..." I threw out lamely.

I could hear his amused snort.

"You’re pulling faces like you’re about to puke. But your face doesn’t look at all pale... Are you blushing?" He asked, moving closer to me, causing an internal panic inside of me.

"Uh.. Yeah.." I trailed off. I was tongue tied. I could feel him right beside me, analysing my reactions carefully.

"Ahomine... There’s a reason why I’m taking a psych major. You’re lying. Spit it out."

Fuck.

Fuck...

"I...l..." 

"The great Aomine, silenced... Cat got your tongue?"

Inwardly I groaned, shifting again as a painful twitch pulsed through my member as I imagined becoming tongue tied with the red tiger. 

"I just have a lot on my mind dude."

Another snort.

"I think I might be coming down with something, I do feel rather cold..."

Silence.

Then:  
"Aomine... I know we promised we would be rivals, but you know you’re one of my closest friends. You know you don’t have to keep anything from me, right?"

My mind began to rage. Part of me wanted to let the cat out of the bag... The rational side of my brain screamed out insanity. Only...

"Ngggghh.... " betrayed my lips, I swore were tightly sealed.

"Aomine... Look at me?"

This was it... He was going to find out... I can never guard my emotions around him or Tetsu...  
I slowly raised my eyes, from my textbook, over his lower body- which I forced to not linger, to his beautiful, undeniable face.

It felt like moments had passed, with my heart racing in my ears...

I opened my mouth to speak. It happened all so fast.

His mouth covered mine... Passionate, heated.

It took a moment for everything to click into place in my brain.

I found myself kissing him back.

I felt no hesitation from his end. The opposite really. His hands found my face, cradling it. He pulled me closer, ever so gently. I didn’t need much persuasion, the rational side of my brain went sailing out the window.

I could feel his slightly chapped lips move against mine, then... Oh my god... Then...  
I felt his tongue gently slide against my bottom lip, and a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding whooshed out as I slide my tongue along his.

It was teasing, gentle... Beautiful... Longing...

I could feel so many emotions all at once. I was on the verge of tears, I was so happy. Then I felt him slide my all but forgotten textbook to the ground, as he slowly moved in closer... And then my head hit the pillows behind me.

My heart was in my throat again, and I could feel my dick push so very painfully against my jeans. It got worse as I felt his knees part my thighs, as he slid between them. 

All too soon, our kiss ended. I forced my mouth to not form a pout, and to hold in my soft pants as his eyes met mine.

Our faces were so close, our noses were touching, neither of us wanting to break the contact. His eyes were sparking like they did during games, at the stage before he taps into the zone. It wouldn’t take much to push either of us into the oblivion of carnal need.

My right hand, rested against his hip as he hovered above me, my legs wrapped around his thighs. I could feel his muscles tremble. I could feel that he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.

My left hand was tangled in the mess of crimson and black hair.

Then I felt where his hands had ended up.

They held my hips tightly. As if he was to pull me flush against his.  
I felt my lips part, and a soft barely audible moan escaped them.

His eyes swirled dangerously, unpredictably. A smile more beautiful than any I had ever seen broke out on his face, as he whispered, his breath ghosting onto my face; "I wasn’t sure if you would feel the same..."  
He wasn’t sure if I would feel the same, he wasn’t sure if I would feel the same, he wasn’t sure-

My mind was raging. 

He… Feels how I feel…?  
The penny dropped, and with a small pause, I whispered back; "For as long as I can remember..."  
His eyes, that were slightly guarded, suddenly softened, and the corners turned up as he broke into a smile. He leant down to me his fringe brushing my forehead.  
Our lips met again, clashing passionately, and I felt him pull me by my hips, closer. I was losing my mind as the kiss got deeper, and friction, delicious friction made my body scream out in relief as I felt him grind against me. I broke the kiss to gasp in air, and as I did, his lips found a sensitive patch on my neck. His lips ghosted it, causing me to shiver. My hips thrust up against his causing us both to moan softly, his hands sliding up my shirt to travel along my ribs. It was torture as he slowly and gently kissed my neck, occasionally running his tongue along a spot that elicited a gasp from me, and a violent uncontrollable thrust to gain more friction.

I felt rather than heard him hum into my neck, before rolling his hips into mine, gaining a shiver from me, and as he did this, his teeth sank into my skin. 

I lost my control. I moaned loudly tipping my head back as our hips violently crashed against one another, as he bit and sucked along all my sensitive places along my neck, and shoulders.

He hadn’t even touched me yet, and I was close to coming.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he pulled away, only to tug on my shirt, asking without words to take it off. 

Our shirts had barely hit the ground when his lips had found my collarbone, leaving more marks on my skin.

Each brush of our bare flesh caused soft gasps from both of us. 

"Did you lock your door...?" Kagami mumbled into my ear as he nibbled on the lobe of it oh so gently.

I shook my head, my ability to form any kind of speech had left along with all kinds of common sense, out the window. 

A hard rut against me cause me to groan loudly, causing me to temporarily lose my mind, only vaguely following his movements as he reached to click the lock into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY SMUT ALERT  
> you have been warned.

It wasn’t long until Kagami had his hand pressed against my damp, denim clad hardness.  
His slender fingers had expertly flicked the button undone, and zipper down. Freed from its tight confines, my poor needy heated flesh throbbed and pulsed, twitching against silk walls of my boxers.  
Before I knew, both boxers, and jeans were being pulled down slowly, and my blurry eyes focused on one thing... Bright red eyes taking in the sight of it. Twitching, dripping and standing up proud, cock pulsing between his hands. His thumb hovered over its head, and locking eyes with me he slid his digit gently over the sensitive flesh.  
Pre-cum all but spurted from under his finger, and a moan, his or mine I couldn’t tell met my ears.  
He licked his lips, before gently running his tongue against my slit.  
A mewl probably mine. I was too far gone to even feel embarrassment at the feminine sound that had launched its way from my voice box.  
Then heat, intense fucking heat enveloped me. My hips bucked wildly, as he took me in again and again, my hands in his hair, fingers holding on tight as he led me to the edge... And over it.  
It felt as if all the blood had rushed from my limbs as I came with a rush down his throat, and as he greedily swallowed, his already tight cavern milked my cock. White light was burning from everywhere in my body. I was vaguely aware of my legs trembling, as I loudly called his name.  
He waited patiently for me to come off my high. He greeted me with a smile, "welcome back to the world of the living babe."  
I was shivering uncontrollably, my body still screaming for more. I moved swiftly, not hesitating to straddle his thighs and ensnare him into a hot kiss. I tried working at his pants, and with a groan Kagami stopped me.  
"Mmm not a good idea... We are already late for practice...” he panted “ As much as I want to continue this, Momoi could be here any moment... And you arent even dressed.."  
"Fucking logical son of a-" I started to say, but he silenced me with a chaste kiss, my own cum lingering on his lips.  
"Trust me... Youll want to wait..." Kagami mumbled, before looking me in the eyes again, his pupils dilated almost to the max.  
"I should have asked this before..." He laughed "but... Aomine, would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
I kissed him roughly, making sure to bite his lip, teasing him, "yes."  
A loud knock on my door broke into our moment.  
"Aomine, you lazy shit, get out here."  
Momoi. Fuck.  
I scrambled for clothes, fully knowing she would use the spare key I gave her.  
"Get dressed!" I whisper yelled at Kagami, who still sat at the end of my bed, shirtless and amused. I had somehow tangled my still damp boxers around my foot, causing me to fall to the ground loudly.  
"Son of a shit bag whore!" I yelled, just as the key, turned in the lock.  
The pinkette, stood, dumbfounded in the doorway, the door wide open. Of course she got a full view of my buck ass nude balls.  
"O-oh"  
And she shut the door.  
"S-sorry for interrupting... You guys are late... Umm... G-get dressed please and head to the gym."  
It was only then that I could hear Kagami hooting with laughter on the bed that I was brought back to earth.  
"Fucking dummy, could have fucking stopped her!" I growled, forgoing the boxers and pulling on some clean shorts. I then caught sight of myself in the mirror.  
From my jaw all down my neck and collarbones were big purple hickies. My shirt wasnt even going to cover the worst of them.  
I sighed. But then smiled at him.  
The smile turned to laughter.  
Uncontrollable laughter.

We barely made it to practice.  
Multiple times we were sent out for laps, purely just for cracking into giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late by the time Kagami and I had dragged our tired asses back up to the dorms.

We hadn’t really discussed coming out, let alone telling anyone, but with the bites all over my neck no one needed to even ask.

A couple of our team members even clapped Kagami on the back. 

Apparently they had taken bets on how long it would take for us to get together.

I guess it had been obvious...

I nuzzled into Kagami's neck, not wanting to part with him so soon.

"Please just stay... Its not like we are breaking dorm rules..." I pouted.

"You have work to catch up on Aomime..." He said sternly, avoiding my gaze.

"I can read it in class tomorrow..."  
"And what about your concept art for your assignments. surealism is easy enough for you to pull off, but realism..." He looked at me kindly.

I unlocked my door and pulled him in, pushing him backwards towards the bed as I kicked the door shut.

"Mmm... I could do with some inspiration..."

No argument came from him as I locked my door, and straddled his lap, "we could... Pick up from where we started..." I bit my lip, and raised my eyebrows hopefully.

Just the chewing of my lip, had him stir and twitch in his loose shorts, not escaping my attention, and earning a soft moan from me.

"Mm... How would I inspire you..." He started, but I didn’t give him the chance to finish. I pulled him in for a rough kiss, rolling my hips into his hardening cock. I heard his breath hitch, before his hands slid down to my ass to cup it, guiding me into a slow rhythm. It wasn’t long until he had me on my back, naked and practically begging for him.

"Oh no... Those are the 'fuck me eyes' Kuroko warned me about..." He groaned, as he rutted against me. 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about..." I mumble into his neck as I gently nip at his flushed skin, grasping his fully hardened cock through his pants.

His breath fully hitched again, as I watched his eyes flutter closed, his lips parting in bliss.

"But," I say as I plant a kiss on his jugular "I know," I suck hard onto the flesh, causing him to groan and buck against me, "You want me..."

He thrust into my hand once more before regaining control.

"You aren’t wrong about that my Angel," he says, stilling my hand, grasping it in his, and pinning it above me along with the other one that was playing with his waistband. "But I want us to wait a little longer... I want this to be special... Thought through..."

Something about his words stopped me in my tracks.

Kagami... The all star from one of the top basketball teams in Japan... Could he...

I looked at him closely.

"You’re a virgin... Aren’t you?"

Heat flooded his cheeks, and he looked away.   
"Yeah. I’ve waited for you to realise your feelings for me for years... I... I only want you." 

Adoration, and love flooded my entire body. I leaned in for a kiss. Slow and gentle. Without heat.

"I respect that."

Relief washed over his face and he pulled me in tight for a hug, humming happily as he did so.

"I thought you would make fun of me... I mean I’m obviously not fully innocent but..."

"Hush..." I kissed him softly. Before holding him close.

"What did you mean, Tetsu warned you?" I said after a moment of silence.

He laughed softly.

"We... Dated briefly. But he broke it off when he saw something about you and I... He gave me some details." He snorted softly, a smile on his beautiful features. "Never figured him for a top to be honest..."

So Tetsuya had told him about middle school. I guess he had to explain to Kagami why it always hurt him so much to see me. It wasnt just our friendship that ended when we graduated from Teiko middle school. The love we had for each other was shattered too. It was all my fault too.

"How much do you know?" I asked, curiously. 

He hummed in thought, before settling in my arms.

"He told me that you were his first... First for everything. First love, first kiss, first lover. He told me that you usually enjoy receiving, but will give too. He told me that your eyes have this ridiculous power of seduction." He paused "but he never spoke ill of you. Never forced him to do anything. Said it all with a smile on his face. He actually encouraged me to make the first move. He knew you were too scared of hurting anyone else." He kissed me gently then, as our bodies gently entwined.

Anything that needed to be said was somehow understood through our embrace. Before we knew it, we were asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains fluff and smut.

It was late morning when I finally woke. Still feeling his body heat around me, I rolled over to hold him from behind.  
Kagami was snoring softly, his black and red locks falling into his eyes. His lips, still swollen from our multiple make-out sessions, were in a pout, and his split eyebrows were in a frown.  
"A-ahh.."  
I started at the quiet moan that came from the sleeping man.  
Another soft moan... Followed by a twitch of his hips...  
Then he rolled over.  
He had somehow gotten one of my legs wrapped over his hip. His arms encircled me, holding me close.  
"M-mm... A-ao....mine...."  
My blood drained... To a certain area.  
It seemed I wasn’t the only one.  
His erection, huge and hard pressed up against my thigh, the heat from it burning into my skin. I bit my lip, trying, and failing, not to imagine it in my mouth... Or inside of me.  
He ground against my thigh, dripping onto my skin.  
Even I didn’t think I had the self-control to not take him into any orifice of my body. But then...  
I gently made it so our members were sliding against each other.  
Each thrust he took, elicited more and more moans from him, he rocked harder and faster against me, obviously getting closer.  
He wasn’t the only one.  
I was shaking from the effort of staying quiet as he continued to rut desperately against me, his sleepy panting moans in my ear began sending me over the edge.  
"Mm... F-uu" he moaned as he shuddered against me. Reaching our orgasms at the same moment, our seed painting out stomachs.  
I began to taste blood. I had bitten through my lips while staying quiet. It wasn’t anything too major, but the taste and pain forced out a soft moan.  
Eventually his rocking came to a halt, and his breathing went back to a regular pattern.  
Not willing to risk him waking up to our dicks pressed against each other, I rolled over.  
Only to find moments later, that yet another hard on was beginning to press against my crack.  
I was up shit creek without a paddle.  
'Please don’t thrust, please, please don’t thrust...' I begged in my head desperately.  
Kagami rocked his hips so deliciously against my ass. I could feel my pucker, quiver at the thought of his tip pressing against it.  
How was he already gunning for a second sleep round... I had no answer. But I couldn’t allow him to continue.  
Silently sliding under the covers, the scent of his musk, and our mingled cum made my body shiver.  
As he rolled his hips again, I took him slowly into my mouth.  
I could hear a low shaky moan as I continued to force him deeper down my throat.  
It wasn’t long till he was spilling down my throat.  
Then...  
"For an Angel, you do sin a lot."  
Sprung.  
I slid out from under the covers to face him.  
"You... You were rutting in your sleep. You didn’t stop after the first time you came... So I thought it would help..."  
His red eyes flashed dangerously.  
"You aren’t making it easy to abstain Aomine..."  
He kissed me hard.  
"I cant wait any longer. Tonight... Please...." He whispered.  
Shivering softly I nodded.  
"Aomine..."  
I looked at him, and saw love and lust coexisting in his eyes.  
A moment of sexually charged silence.  
Then:  
"Shit! I missed my lecture!" He yelped, tumbling out of bed.  
I groaned knowing full well I had missed mine too.  
"I need to check my emails, Aomine, and get this assignment sent off okay. I’ll be back in a couple of hours."  
"Sounds good. Oh and babe?" I looked at him as he yanks his shorts on from last night, forgoing the shirt and underwear.  
"Mm?"  
"Call me Daiki."  
His face lit up, before he kissed me passionately.  
"Okay Daiki... Call me Taiga."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: please note that this chapter does mention loss, and natural abortion. If you are triggered or offended by such things, then I suggest you either skip the chapter, or stop reading this story all together. Now that I have given clear enough warning, let us get on!

I had managed to have a long hot shower, without incident.  
It had been a while since I could shower without having to deal with a persistent hard on, but today, I was able to have the hot water rinse away the tension in my body.  
Once dried, I left the dorm bathrooms, to pad down the hallway wearing nothing but a towel around my waist (because, lets face it... I have an amazing body, and no reason to hide it) when a door on my left opened, and a familiar blonde haired face exited, with a flushed face and tousled hair, that was clearly not an intentional model look... Not to mention he was still trying to pull on his trendy designer jeans with a huge amount of jumping around. Of course the idiot bounced right into me, causing him to yelp loudly and fall to the ground.  
"Kise?" I said "what are you doing here, I thought you were in Tokyo for your modelling? "  
Kise, flustered, turned a bright pink before speaking.  
"I ah... Ah...." He looks down at his feet as he hauls himself off the ground. "I am meant to be there... I uh..."  
"He came to see me." A very familiar monotonous voice said from behind Kise.  
The door that I watched Kise leave from, was now open, with Tetsuya leaning against the frame.  
"Tetsu-chii, I thought we-" He whispered to his blue haired companion.  
"Ryouta... Its Aomine-kun. I think we can trust him. Its not like hes a stranger to seeing two men together." He said calmly. "Aomine, you don’t have a problem with this do you?"  
I felt my eyebrows knit together.  
"No?"  
"You wont tell anyone?"  
"No."  
Watching Kise go from his already pink complexion to bright tomato red was an entertaining sight to see, to say the least. But noticing the state of his neck and shoulders was even better.  
Not only were there bites, and bruises, but there were claw marks on nearly surface along his biceps, shoulders and no doubt, his back too.  
"So... Kise I never picked you for a top... Kuroko... Changing it up?"  
Though you could hear Kise's embarrassed panic, I got a smile from Kuroko, which confirmed everything.  
"Like you can talk Aomine-kun. I saw Kagami leave your room this morning." He looks at me for a moment, taking in the mottled bruises on my neck and shoulders. "I didn’t see very many marks on him... Could it be that you are letting him top you...?"  
It was my turn to blush.  
"I... I... I don’t know why... But that’s how I like it with him..."  
Kuroko quirked an eyebrow. Surprise.  
"Aomine-chii, you’re bottoming!?" Kise yelled.  
Kuroko place a pale hand on his mouth, quietening his loud raving.  
Kuroko gave me a long hard look.  
"I’m going to send you an email, Aomine-Kun. Its information that you should know. As for Ryouta..." He removes his hand, only to place a slightly less than soft on Kise's lips, making the blonde go weak at the knees.  
"You need to go get cleaned up. Good luck with explaining those marks to your makeup artist. She’s going to be pretty shitty."  
Kise, still dazed from Kuroko's kiss, saluted us both and trotted off.  
I turned back to Kuroko, only to find his door shutting. I sighed. I had best wait for his email.  
Once back in my room, I booted up my laptop, and grabbed the discarded and forgotten textbook from the ground, settling onto my bed to do my work.  
An email, from my art lecturer with my work for today. An email from Kagami... Taiga...  
'Daiki,  
It gives me big ass butterflies calling you by your first name. Geez.  
I’m struggling to concentrate on my paper, thanks to you.  
I can still smell you on my skin. You’re everywhere, without even being here.   
I just need you. '  
I quickly tapped out a reply;  
'Focus Bakagami... No more night time adventures if neither of us can concentrate.'  
Just as that was sent off, Tetsu's email came through.  
'Aomine.  
There is something you need to know about yourself.  
There is a gene, found in males, that medical studies have recently uncovered. It is only found in more submissive partners.  
This gene can lead to a full conception of offspring.  
It is not known how this is possible, but it studies conducted over ten years, more males in same sex relationships are falling pregnant.  
These studies have found that the conception takes place in a similar way to how a woman would conceive. These males seem to have a sort of egg released the same way a woman would, and if conception is successful, a womb of sorts is formed around the embryo, before the normal implantation occurs.  
These male pregnancies are often much harder on men, changes would cause their bodies to force hips to widen, and nipples to become larger, though this is just due to the hormone release, and is not permanent. Hips will usually return to the natural state pre- conception.  
The most obvious symptom however is the morning sickness. The start of this stage varies, from just three weeks, to five weeks. Often it is violent, and unpreventable. 10% of these cases are usually aborted naturally by the body, due to the violent nature of the sickness. This is not currently known why.  
In short, Aomine-kun. Please be careful. Protect yourself. You are very much likely to be carrying this gene. The percentage of conception in carriers, is between 85% and 95%. So, very much higher than it would be for a woman trying to conceive.  
My medical class has only just begun to cover this subject. Plus it is through personal experience. I had at one stage, fallen pregnant.  
It was one of the 10%.  
Please be careful Aomine.  
Kuroko Tetsuya.'


	7. Chapter 7

My ears were ringing.  
Male pregnancy? Gene carrier?  
Kuroko had been pregnant?!  
I suddenly remembered back to when we had started at university.   
It was basketball try outs, and Kuroko had been there.  
But as the try-outs dragged on, I could see him getting clammy. His skin was going an odd shade of green, and without warning he had sprinted off the men’s locker rooms.  
We had all written it off as food poisoning.  
But then he never returned to try-out again, nor to practice.  
No one seemed to question it. We all thought, that as a med student, he was just too busy to handle the work load and basketball.  
The realisation that he had been pregnant hit me.  
And then the realisation that he had lost his unborn child.  
I didn’t just feel sorry for him. I felt more than awful. I couldn’t even begin to imagine the toll it would have taken on him, and his mental health. My brow furrowed in both concern and utter pain.  
The sadness, was indescribable. It was crushing.  
With shaking hands I replied;  
'Tetsu, I am so sorry to hear of your loss. I feel awful for not having been there for you.  
Would it be a problem if I were to pass this information on to Kagami?'  
And sent it away.  
Shaking off the shock, I opened the reply from Taiga;  
'Daiki,  
I’ve sent away my paper. All my catch up is done. I’ll go and have a shower, and then we can discuss dinner and a date?  
Taiga x'  
'Taiga,  
you’re such a skyte. I’m almost done with todays catch up. Working on my concepts.  
Sounds good. I’m feeling pasta. How does that sound?  
Aomine x'  
With that sent away, I hastily typed up, and sent away todays work for my art class, including a question on the subject matter for the assignment pieces.  
I had just begun sketching out an idea, when my laptop binged with an incoming email.  
'Aomine,  
While I appreciate your sentiments, it was not your issue nor your burden to bear. Ryouta and I are working through our grief, but we don’t tend to take risks when it comes to our sex life.  
Which is why he is bottoming. He doesn’t carry the gene, and is therefore safe.  
Do not allow Kagami-kun to learn of this as of yet. Just make it so, protection, or you top. It’s just simpler that way.'  
Frowning in confusion, I replied;  
'Why can Taiga not know? How did you know I was a carrier?'  
With more questions floating around in my brain, than answers, my concept work began to take shape of a well built masculine figure. A shadow of sorts. In the highlights of the sketch, you could define the shapes of muscle. But there was one major difference in the actual anatomy.  
The subjects hips created an hourglass shape, not ever seen in men. And the ever so gentle curve of a tiny life growing in its abdomen.  
My laptop binged twice, both replies from Kuroko and Taiga.  
'Kagami' Kuroko wrote,  
'Must not know because it will put him in danger. If things were to head south in your relationship, he could use this information against you. Due to patient confidentiality I am bound to not talk about yours, or my condition, to anyone outside my field. Ryouta is an exception, however he only knows of my own situation, and will not know of yours, unless deemed important for him to know. As for knowing you are a carrier. It was for starters in your change in behaviour, specifically sexual preference. You had a very dominant sexual nature, as I recall. However it has been known that the carrier though by nature is dominant, can become submissive if a suitable mate were to mark and claim you- which Kagami, unknowingly had done.  
This was not so much the case with Ryouta and I. As you may recall, I have always been submissive, as had Ryouta. But as Ryouta and I became one, and laid claim to one another, his more dominant gene became more known, thus beginning the cycle.  
The cycle itself, is triggered inside the submissive when the dominant mate has laid claim. It causes a chemical production and release of eggs.  
The cycle would have already begun inside of you. Hence the warning. It is up to you if you choose to heed it Aomine. Just know that it wouldn’t be just your own personal life that will be turned upside down.  
Also, you need to know that you will now produce a chemical that comes out as a scent only dominants can smell, similar to that of an animal in season. However, there are stages. The first is when you are only producing the eggs. The scent released at this time will only smell sweet and attractive. When the eggs are at the best time for fertilisation, you will give off a scent that will attract dominants for miles around. I would recommend you avoid leaving your dorm room during this stage. It can get quite messy if a fight breaks out. The third is when you have a fertilised egg. Only your mate will be able to smell this, and can quite often lead to certain urges.   
I hope you don’t discover the last two stages for a while, for your sake.  
Kuroko.'  
I sat back, processing what I had read. I wouldn’t think there would be any information of Dr. Google, so I settled for the little information I did know.  
Glancing up at the email Kagami had sent, I chewed my pencil in thought.   
'Angel,  
Pasta sounds mighty fine. Shall we go to Jerry's and eat in the grove just outside of the campus gates?  
Taiga x'  
Worries giving way to excitement and nerves, I replied hastily;  
'My Taiga,  
The grove sounds wonderful. Come pick me up on your way out of the building in 10?  
Daiki x'  
I began to pull out clothes, settling on a pair of black skinny jeans, with holes torn in the knees, a graphic t-shirt that had the words abstract written on it, and a navy blue hoodie. I was just pulling on my beaten up converse when I heard a knock at my door.  
"Come in babe!" I called lacing up my shoes and standing, before spraying on some deodorant.  
Kagami opened the door, and poked his head in. As I grabbed my key from my bedside cabinet and wallet, I noticed his red eyes had darkened to a near blackened state before he smiled at me, his pupils slowly returning to a semi normal state.  
"Hey, handsome" I greeted, locking my door and tucking my key into my pocket.  
"Hello my Angel," he said, bowing his head to gently kiss my cheek "you smell devine."  
Ah. That makes sense.  
"Thank you Taiga, I dug up my favorite aftershave, just for you."  
His pupils dilated once more, before he took me by my hand, leading the way to Jerry's.


	8. Chapter 8

Wind rustled through the browning leaves in the cherry tree grove. While the air around us was balmy, the wind itself had a small chill to it. The sun itself had begun to sink below the horizon, illuminating the sky to a fiery blaze.  
With the boxes of pasta inside a bag, in one hand the other holding mine, Kagami lead me to a small clearing beside a tiny creek. The clearing itself had lush green grass that tickled at our ankles. Cherry trees surrounded us suffocating the sound of traffic from nearby roads, giving the illusion of total seclusion.  
We sat down, and without a word passed over my food. His hand lingered against mine causing fire to spread through my veins. My poor heart had been hammering away against my ribcage for the past 20 minutes as I tried not to think of what could result in us both going back to the dorms at the same time. His room was closer to the after-hours entrance, while mine was closer to the centre of the building.  
I mentally scolded my brain for over thinking as I carefully pulled off the lid. I was hit by the aromatic smell of basil, olives and the most amazing handmade fettuccini any restaurant had to offer on this side of town. I damn near moaned at the sound, before tucking in eagerly.  
A less than PG rated groan came from Kagami as he bit into his basil and tomato spaghetti.  
"Jerrys has the best fucking food man..." I said before shovelling another fork load into my mouth, white sauce dribbling down the corner of my mouth.  
Laughing softly he wiped the rouge sauce from me.  
"You’re a messy eater Ahomine."  
He chided.  
"What can I say? I like it messy..."  
A moment passed before his poker-face broke, and he hooted with laughter.  
"I will be sure to remember that then!" He said, looking me dead in the eyes.  
It was only then that I realised the implications of my words, and I felt my cheeks heat up intensely. I pouted and took another mouthful, trying not to look at him. I heard him set down his pasta, and I could feel his gaze on me, making me blush even more. I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak, when I felt his mouth on mine.  
I couldn’t even fight it as my eyes fluttered shut. He shifted closer to me, and as our knees touched, I could feel his arms around me. He held me securely as we fell to the ground, the soft grass surrounding us. I felt him guiding my legs to accommodate space for his thighs, settling between mine. Our bodies lay flush against one another. It was an innocent enough make out session, but one move could lead us down the track of something much less innocent. Not to mention publicly indecent.  
My breath was unsteady as his. I could feel his heart hammering against his chest, through mine.   
Then I felt his teeth purposely catch on my lip, eliciting a soft gasp from me, as my body began to react. I had lost control as I felt my hands slide to his hips, my fingers only so slightly dipping under his waistband of his jeans to trail against his rapidly heating skin, and with a ragged gasp I felt him push against me, and his hands slide under my shirt, slowly bringing it up my stomach.  
He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, causing goose-bumps to rise on my heated skin. “you smell devine, my Angel. I don’t believe any cologne could capture the way you smell now.” He mumbled into my ear as he grazed it gently with his teeth, before capturing my lips with his own, showing his clear dominance, and for once, the urge to be as his equal was quelled. I wanted to be dominated by him. I could feel my body willingly submit to his movements.  
His touches felt as though I had fire and ice running through my body. I shed my shirt, and pulled at his, asking for permission. Not a moment was wasted as our bare top halves pressed against one another causing a soft shiver to run down our spines.  
I was far from inexperienced, but suddenly it felt as though it was my first time again, as he pulled me into his lap, only to thrust into me.  
Our pasta lay forgotten, cooling in the humid air beside us.  
I felt his hand at the front of my jeans flicking the button open. He broke off our intense kiss, only to begin nipping at my sensitive flesh. It wasn’t until I realised he had begun to work my jeans down that Tetsuya's warning ran through my mind.  
"Kagami..." I said trying to sit up.  
"Mm?" He said, laying me back down, settling atop me, and capturing a sensitive hardened nipple into his mouth causing me to groan softly and clutch at his shoulders, need urging me to continue on.  
"Taiga... Did you bring protection?" I managed to gasp out once his ministrations on my nipple had ceased, only to feel him attack another one, leaving a purple mark.  
"No." He mumbled as he kissed his way down to my navel, still trying to work off my jeans.  
"I... We can’t. Not without" I groan as he sides his sharp teeth along my hips, "not without a condom..."  
He paused to look at me with lust filled eyes.   
"Why? I’m clean... You’re clean..."  
"I don’t want to risk it..." I bit out, screaming at my body to consider reasonable judgement. I felt my eyebrows surge together in worry and anxiety, hoping he wouldn’t be angry.  
He groaned in frustration, and moved back off me, to sit against his heels. Suddenly I felt over exposed and I wrapped my arms around myself, reaching for my shirt before pulling it on. I chewed on my swollen lip, worrying it as thoughts raced through my mind. He could smell something different about me, something that hadn’t been there before, or wasn’t as strong as what it had been a few hours earlier. It must be the scent that Kuroko had mentioned, that Kagami was picking up on, suddenly, everything made sense.  
I looked at his pent up figure, his erection straining against his jeans. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. If I allowed him to capture my mouth once more, there would be no way to stop.  
Chewing at my lip, I watched him slowly look at me.  
"Let’s take the back inside Taiga... We deserve to have our first time inside in a comfortable bed... You deserve it... And I... I don’t want to do something that we will regret later on."  
He sighed softly, before kissing me chastely, pulling on his clothes, and packing our cold food up.  
"You’re right Daiki. Come on."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE SMUT ALERT YAOI ALERT DON'T LIKE DONT READ
> 
> (But then why are you reading this fanfic in the first place?)

I could feel shaking. I couldn’t tell which one of us it was coming from.  
His shaking hands barely got the key in the door.  
I quietly slipped our food into his mini fridge, and watched him dock his i-pod, to play music softly. I stood, almost awkwardly watching him, before he turned to look at me.  
I didn’t even have a chance to kick my shoes off, before he had me against his door, pulling at my hoodie, and then my shirt, like I couldn’t get it off fast enough.  
I was soon backed up against his dorm door, as he tenderly cupped my face in his hands, gently kissing me. He was moving as if any abrupt movement he made would shatter the moment. I slid my hand to his door-knob where I clicked the lock into place. A soft growl escaped his lips, as he grabbed me from the backs of my thighs, to lift me up, against the door, only to have his hips part my legs as he slammed us flush against one another.  
Only then, could I feel the rock hardness of his member straining against black denim, and it was resting against my own pulsing member. I barely muffled a soft moan, as he pulled at my hoodie, then my shirt, exposing my skin to the cooler air of the room. I felt my nipples pebble in arousal as he rocked against me. My hands tugged at his dark hair while he took my lip between his teeth. My hands were shaking violently, as our kisses got harder and deeper with every thrust of his hips into mine. But then the unforgiving hardness of the door was gone, with a brief moment of emptiness behind me, only to be replaced with the softness of his mattress, his pillows beneath my head.  
I tugged urgently at his shirt, and without hesitation it was gone, and his body was once again flush with mine, but he did not pull me in for a kiss. Instead he began to fasten his lips and teeth to my neck, my collarbones, throat, I was a moaning quivering mess by the time he had taken an already bruised nipple into his mouth, only to roll it ever so slowly between his teeth, flicking the tip with his tongue. I could feel his crimson eyes burning into my soul as he watched every expression of bliss pass over my face.  
Then he was suddenly gone, only moments, then I felt a sharp nip against my exposed hip bone, causing an even louder moan to rattle against his walls. The feeling of my jeans, and boxers being slid down was barely registered as he nipped gently at every patch of overly sensitive skin that was exposed.  
I watched through blurry eyes as he sat back on his haunches to admire the glorious mess he had created, and I was very suddenly aware of how naked I was. Self-conscious for some unknown reason, I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I looked away from his hungry eyes.  
“I’m… Sorry. I’m not exactly perfect.”  
The angel, that was known by all as Kagami shook his head kindly, and lovingly kissed every scar that marred my body, that were suddenly very visible in the pale moonlight that shone through his windows. I felt butterflies batter my stomach as I sat up, and shyly straddled his still clothed thighs, urging him to lie back.  
I kissed him slowly, and gently, taking in every taste and pulse of his salty skin as I made my way from his lips, his neck, his chest, and stomach. I paused, only to fumble with the fastenings of his jeans. Though I grew frustrated as my nervous hands slipped multiple times, I finally got through, and the strong scent of his musk hit me.  
I felt my entire body burn up, and for a moment, I was tempted to give in to the burning need, to just have him take me, nothing between us, just love. I was so close to losing control, to just straddle him, to beg him to take me again and again, until his balls were fully emptied, and my insides were bloated full of his seed.   
A frustrated growl broke through my teeth as I fought this desire, and without thinking, I tugged the remaining garments off him, only to sheath his length to the hilt in my mouth.  
The salty sweet taste hit me, and I felt my own cock weep at it. My god I needed this man so badly. I thrust myself against his leg as I worshipped his beautiful rod. I heard his distant groans as he tugged on my hair gently. Only to have him pull me away from him with kind eyes.

“If you keep that up my sweetness, I won’t last very long. I want to make love with you, in the most passionate loving amazing way. I won’t be able to do that if I can’t last.” He smiled kindly.

I felt a light twinge of disappointment but it was whisked away, by the feeling of being flipped onto my back, legs spread, and cock, hard and an angry purple colour. This utter god was knelt between my knees, his eyes swirling hypnotically. He gently pressed a single digit to my lips, and without need instruction, I took it into my mouth, until it was absolutely dripping with saliva.   
“Good boy” he murmured softly, while very slowly and gently pushing it against my pucker. It didn’t take much coaxing, and soon, he was knuckle deep, with two fingers preparing me, stretching me. Every so often his fingers would reach this spot inside of me, causing sparks to erupt throughout my body. I couldn’t stop myself from gasping with these needy pitiful moans, which begged for him to have his way with me, me entire body submissive and ready.   
He slid his fingers from me, as he pulled me into a deep kiss, forcing all of the air from my lungs. I felt his member twitch in reaction to the pulsing of my aching hole, and my brain scrambled for some kind of self-control.  
"Taiga... Where are your condoms?" I asked breathlessly, dizzy from the lack of air. Oh yes, there was that part of me that was screaming for it to just be, but the fight in me was strong, mostly due to fear. If only poor Kagami knew.  
He groaned softly in frustration, before reaching for his stash under the bed, before unwrapping the bit of rubber and rolling it onto himself.  
Reaching for a bottle of lube, and pouring some onto his fingers, he worked them inside of me, drenching my entrance with the slickening solution, and very carefully working some onto his condom sheathed cock, he looked me in the eyes, as he slowly oh so slowly eased himself in.  
I could hear his voice catch and release shakily, as his head slid into my tight twitching hole. My own breathing was ragged as I willed myself to adjust to his girth, he brought his face down to mine as he captured my mouth, dominating, loving, and passionate, and his teeth snagged my lip he pushed in fully.  
Oh he filled me with delicious heat. Every twitch, every pulse I was aware of. I kissed him roughly, muffling what would have been a rather loud moan as he began thrusting. He lifted me up by the hips to get a deeper angle, which had me seeing stars each time he slammed into me. Caught up in the absolute bliss of our love making, our eyes were locked, our breathing, uneven as it was, in time with one another. Our bodies began to glisten with sweat as we moved together, as if we had done this for years, naturally. Our desire to muffle our cries of pleasure was gone, as the sound of our lovemaking filled the room, and most likely the halls outside our room too. The erotic sound of his hips slamming into my backside urged us closer to the edge   
A tell-tale twitch in Kagami's abdomen alerted me that he was close, as I began to grasp at my own cockhead, slick against our bellies from sweat and pre-cum.  
"T-Taiga..." I groaned uncontrollably, my strokes sporadic and uneven, on the brink of an orgasm.  
"Ha-ah... Daiki... Coming!" Which was all the warning I had before he was exploding inside me, I followed suit very quickly painting our fronts with my seed. He pulsed, so hard it was almost painful, as he collapsed into my chest gasping for air.  
Something primal, instinctual cried out in loss, as if it needed my insides to be completely filled with his seed, and I could feel my muscles tighten around him, clamping on not wanting to let go.  
His breath now more even, Kagami lifted his head from my chest, to look blissfully at me. His eyes were glazed over in post sex haze, and sweat beaded on his forehead as he softly kissed me.  
"D-Daiki... Relax... I can’t pull out." He begged, only to nuzzle into the crook of my neck, making my muscles twitch even more. It took a bit of coaxing, but soon he slid out. With a relieved sigh, he slipped the now very full condom off his flaccid dick, tying a knot in the offensive latex object and tossed it expertly at the bin by his desk.  
Holding me tightly he rolled me on top of him, kissing me slowly and gently. I could feel life stir underneath me as I parted my legs around him, and with a soft sigh I instinctively rocked against him.  
Wild eyed, he dug his fingers into my hips, stilling my movements to my dismay.  
"Round two, already Daiki? What are you, some kind of animal?"  
I let out a frustrated growl as my hips rebelled against his hold to grind down on him.  
"I’ll take that as a yes" he mumbled, kissing me, but at the same time denying what I was begging for. My body wouldn’t be sated until my belly distended with his cum.  
"Do you have class in the morning Taiga?" My voice sounding needier than I preferred.  
"Yes, as always. What’s gotten into you Daiki?"  
"I want more of you."  
He laughed softly, before allowing my hips to grind to their content, and with the friction it built, I could feel a type of fire deep inside that I had never felt.  
"One more round baby?" I begged softly "one more and then sleep?"  
He laughed again, and sat up to kiss me, answering me, only to have to break away to find another condom, before sliding his already fully hard member into me, eliciting a delighted moan from me, as I grasped at his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAOI AGAIN YES MORE SMUT

I felt like I had only had my eyes closed for only a few moments when I heard Kagami’s alarm begin to blare.  
I growled and rolled over only to meet vibrant red eyes.  
A smile worthy of a model crept onto his lips as his gazed focused onto my face. His lips twitched in amusement. “You have really bad sex hair…”  
I scowled, and flattened down my hair as best I could, before pouting. I expected something a little more romantic. I found myself blushing at the sheer sappy sentiment.  
“Good morning to you too, Bakagami..:” my pout deepened.  
His hand gently cupped my jaw as he pulled my face up to his, kissing me softly, only to groan as my cent washed over him. Alarm all but forgotten he pinned me to the mattress by my hands, his hips suddenly between my naked and bruised thighs, his teeth nipping at my throat.

I barely had the will to stop him. Oh he could do whatever he wanted to me… I breathless and needy whine came from my swollen lips. I felt my hips flex up to his instinctively, only to mewl out again at the sheer pleasure the friction caused.  
“Shh Daiki, the dorm is awake, they’ll hear…” He mumbled into my ear, as he rutted against me, forcing my lips to open in a gasp, only for the orifice to be filled with two of his fingers. “There’s my boy… Let that keep you quiet for now, as he slowly ground his hips into my abused backside.  
I could feel his cock-head press against my well fucked hole. My entire body quivered in response, as I bucked wildly, trying to gain friction from the contact, a hum coming from deep within my throat washed over his soaking fingers.

I felt him still for a moment, the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper being opened interrupting our heavy breathing. He was back grinding against me without warning, my gasps becoming needier by each passing second. I needed him. I needed him now.

His lips were at my ear, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin, “Do you want me Daiki?” he asked in a hushed whisper, “Tell me how bad you want me Angel”  
Gasping loudly as he removed his fingers from my mouth, for them only to grip onto my aching member, stroking softly, teasingly.

I groaned barely muffling it into the crook of his neck.

“Please… Please Taiga…” Voice shaking in desperation.

“Please, what baby? What do you need?” Another hard rut of his hips, a squeeze of his hand.

Growling loudly in response, my legs wrapping around his waist, trying to pull him into me, unsuccessfully.  
“Fuh..” I stuttered, Barely able to form words, “Fu-Fuck me Taiga…. Please…”  
At the begging word of please, he slid into me, my walls giving into him easily.

I bit down hard into his shoulder, forcing my satisfied groan to be silenced by his silky salty skin. I felt his own teeth claspe down hard on my neck, causing my racing pulse to ache, only to turn into electrifying pleasure as he began to move.  
It was a sporadic, quick pace, driven purely by passion and need. With him slamming into my sweet-spot, and his hand around my member, it wouldn’t be long before I would come. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades, only to rake down his body, spurring him on to go harder and faster, and with an animalistic growl, he complied.  
His teeth had left a stinging mark on my skin, which he ran his tongue along gently as he pounded into me. I could feel my toes curling, my entire body was shaking. I bit down harder, not fully trusting myself to stay quiet if I left my position on his skin.

“I’m so close baby…” He panted into my ear, “Kiss me Angel.”  
I obeyed, our lips clashed together, and the sliding of our tongues caused another all mighty shudder to course through my body, suddenly I was falling over the edge, in a painful, blissful orgasm, the need to stay quiet forgotten as my voice raised into a guttural growl.  
My entire body shook and trembled, and I could feel him spill inside of me, his seed never touching my insides as that offensive, protective piece of latex kept every single drop from me. My blood sang through my body, as it pulsed. I could hear him groaning not so quietly into the crook of my neck as he nibbled on my overheat, overly sensitive skin. I could feel how tight I had clamped onto him, my body not wishing to let go. I felt him snarl into my neck as he pulsed one last painful time, the clamping of my muscles around him, milking him for all he was worth.  
His lips found mine quickly, quietening my post orgasmic whimpers, and soothing my contracting and writing body. It wasn’t long before I had relaxed enough, once again to feel him slip out of me. I whimpered softly at the loss of him filling me.

Our bubble was suddenly broken by a loud banging on his door, and someone’s disembodied voice from the other side, hollering to shut the fucking alarm off, and to stop fucking so loud, he could hear us from the floor below.  
He flashed me a sheepish grin as he apologised to the person as he switched off the offensive blaring, laughing briefly at my panicked expression at being caught. Only for it to be replaced with more panic as I launched myself out of his bed, yanking on my jeans without caring for my soiled boxers that still lay on the ground from the night before.

“Fuck, fuck fuck” I swore loudly, falling on my arse, as my foot got caught in one leg. “Gonna be late. Get dressed!”  
He watched with an amused expression, as he calmly pulled on his clothes.  
“Commando huh? That could make things fun.” Taiga said suggestively.  
I ignored him, pulling on my socks and grabbing my shoes, only to peck him quickly on the lips.

“Meet me at my room in five?” I said, reaching for the door, and opening it, only to walk directly into a familiar teal haired midget.

I felt his expressionless eyes take in the marks, bruises and bite marks on my chest and neck, earning me a stern look, with an arched eyebrow that only conveyed question.  
“I see, that’s why Kagami-Kun hadn’t left yet. Good morning the pair of you. This was… unexpected.” He said, in a curt tone, unusual for his usual monotone self. “Aomine-Kun…” he lingered for a moment, still gazing at my abused body, only to shake his head and walk away, blending into the crowd before either of us had a chance to speak.

“What was that all about?” Kagami mumbled to no one in particular.   
I made a non committal grunt, before turning and kissing him on the cheek chastely “I’ll see you soon, Okay? I’ll walk you to class.”  
I high tailed it away before my keen brained boyfriend had time to notice the concern in my eyes. Tetsu was clearly upset at something, and I had a fiar idea of what it could be about.  
I had just opened my door, when my long forgotten laptop made a binging sound, notifying me of a new email. I touched the mouse pad to wake it up as I sprayed on some deodorant to mask the lingering smell of sex on my skin, and grabbed a clean t-shirt from my drawers.  
Another email from Tetsuya. This would be interesting.  
I went to open it, but a light tap on my door, and the sound of it opening had me scrambling to shut the lid.  
“Hey, we should get going. You’ll be laste to your class…” Taiga began, noticing my not so subtle scramble to shut my laptop. “Are you okay? You look a little freaked out.”  
I nodded quietly, sliding my laptop and sketch block into my backpack. I wound the power cable for my laptop tightly into my hand, to stop any nerves from showing, and zipped the bag up. As I hoisted it up to my shoulder, a sting made me hiss in pain under my breath.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Just worried about Tetsuya. Its not like him to be so… Distant. At least not this distant.” I rubbed at the burning bite mark, that I knew wasn’t covered by my thirst as I grabbed a random discarded hoodie, while slipping on a pair of skate-brand shoes. “You gotta learn to not bite so hard babe..” I winced as I shifted my bag to lock my door behind us. “I look like I’ve been attacked by some kind of animal.”

“You could say you’ve been mauled by a tiger,” He joked, shyly offering his hand out to me. I took it without hesitation, hoping he didn’t notice how clammy my hands were, from anxiety.  
I snorted and rolled my eyes smiling lovingly towards him, “You and your puns. That’s the corniest one yet.”

“Dad jokes are my specialty,” He said proudly, squeezing my hand.  
A jolt of fear ran down my spine at the word dad. I knew that he meant it as a joke, but it was just too damn close to home. I smiled at him anyway and squeezed his hand back. Before we knew it, we were outside his nearly full lecture hall. He paused, not wanting to let go of my hand.  
“Email me during your lecture if you need to. We are only working on concepts today.” I offered to him with a warm smile.  
He smiled back, and hesitated before leaning down to peck me quickly on my lips, pulling away with a blush that rivalled his red hair.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, with a sheepish grin, “I’ll email you soon.” And with that he turned and hurried to a seat near the back of the hall, where no one else was sat. A few of his more immature classmates wolf-whistled as he passed by, but he paid them no attention. It wasn’t worth his time.  
Satisfied that he was safe in his lecture, I checked my phone for the time, only to find I was five minutes late to my lecture. I groaned inwardly, breaking into a run, knowing that the art block was another three minutes away from my current location.  
My body hadn’t shown signs of exhaustion from the multiple sessions it had taken, but mere seconds into my jog, I could feel a dull ache in my backside and thighs, only just slowing me down. Sweat that beaded on my body began to bead and roll down into the wounds scattered across my body, causing them to sting even more. It only made it worse that the pain brought back memories of our morning, that caused a twitch in my pants.  
Willing myself to concentrate on making it to class, alive and without a bleeding nose, I picked up my pace, pushing through the ache in my body.

My class fell silent as I opened the door to the lab we were in, though I had tried doing so as uietly as I could. Knowing smirks broke across my classmates faces as they visible marks on my neck seemed to glow a bright neon colour, screaming for people to notice them.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Aomine. Please take a seat. Get to work on your concepts, I’ll be with you momentarily.” His eyes lingered on my very dishiveled appearance, and with an eyebrow quirk, he turned away, smirking, “We now know what you have been doing the past few days. I hope you had time to pay attention to your assignments, as well as your partner.” He said smoothly, and with humor.  
I ducked my head to hide my blush, hearing ma few of my classmates chuckle. I made my way to the back table to settle in to my work.

I had to read the email from Kuroko.


	11. Chapter 11

I lifted up my laptop lid, and ensured that I had a window open that reflected research for my assignments, and opened my email app.   
I had two, one from Tetsu, another from Taiga.

I opened up Taiga’s one first;  
Daiki,  
I am so sorry, I have only just realised I made you late for your class.   
Are you in much trouble?  
T xo

I smiled and replied quickly.

Taiga,  
It was a bit of a mission, running to class. It seems my backside is a little tender.  
Maybe you could kiss it better later? ;)  
I wasn’t in much trouble. But what’s-his-name joked about my… state of appearance.  
He thinks I’ll draw inspiration from what happened. He might be right.  
Anyone said anything about your bite mark? It looked really angry and sore.

D xo

I minimised the window, and brought up my research and reference images.  
One would seriously think I was looking at pornography, with the reference images I had up. It didn’t help that I hadn’t exactly chosen a work-safe category.  
My surrealism piece would consist of a pregnant man, painted in black and white. It was unusual and supposedly unheard of in our world. My realism piece would be a reflection of the pregnant man, only reflected as a pregnant woman in colour.  
I began sketching base comparisons for male to female hip ratio. Knowing the average hip width between men and women, without the factor of pregnancy in the matter.   
I heard a curious hum from behind me, only to turn to see my lecturer behind me.

“Interesting subject matter Aomine. Very unusual.”  
I swallowed, a little harder and louder than I would have liked, unsure if I was about to out myself to my class by explaining, but I began anyway.

“I wanted to call it reflections, sir. Humanity is so used to the idea and reality of the woman bearing children, so that will be my realism piece. My surrealism will be of the idea of a man bearing children. I have a friend who is a med student. Recent research shows that more and more gay couples are able to fall pregnant if they happen to be a particular gene carrier. I found the idea fascinating, and beautiful. Is it too… Risqué?”   
He was quiet, going through my concept ideas. Humming occasionally. Silence, then a nod.

“This is good work. Unique ideas. Go for it Aomine.”

I sighed in relief.  
“Thank you sir.”  
He paused a moment, looking at me carefully.  
“I was already aware of this gene Aomine.” He lowered his voice so that the rest of the class wouldn’t be able to hear what he had to say, “I’m a carrier of that gene.”  
It took all my will power to keep my jaw from hitting the ground, but it didn’t stop the shock from showing on my face.  
“Please be careful with you escapades Aomine. I know you are too. It will not be an easy thing to go through if it happens to you.”  
I blushed for the second time since arriving in the lab. “How do you know sir?”  
He smiled kindly “You’re giving off the scent of a man that has been marked. There is always at least a single student, every year that gives off that particular scent. This year, there seems to be a multitude of you, all in various stages. You’ll soon notice who is and isn’t.” he paused, “I don’t often offer this to students, but I know of your situation with your family. I want you to know that if you need an older male figure, someone to come to who knows… You can come to me. Stay after class, we can discuss this further.” He added, noticing that another student needed his attention.

“Continue with what you have Aomine. I will be very interested to see how it turns out.”  
I watched him walk away, his words echoing in my mind. My family wasn’t something I spoke to many people about. I hadn’t figured that anyone knew. He was offering guidance. He was offering more than my own parents had given me.

Shaking my head, I turning back to my laptop, and in turn, to Tetsuya’s email.  
Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I opened it with a quick click.

 

Aomine,  
I knew it wouldn’t be long until that pheromone became too strong to ignore for you both.  
It’s more powerful than any aphrodisiac. It takes you to a near constant state of uncontrolled; when you’re around your mate. It becomes soul crushing if you’re away from him too long.

You’ll notice a few things, if you hadn’t already. The first of that is, your body will fully submit to him. It won’t take much to prepare you for penetration. That’s the easier part to deal with. The worst of it is dealing with the screaming need to have him take you, and fill you until your insides can’t hold it any more. You’ll go until you both feel like your dicks are going to fall off. You’ll crave him. He will crave you. Worst of all, your pheromones will be going ballistic. You could be doing nothing on moment, the next you’ll be finding yourself very compromising situations. This can happen anywhere, at any time. Often you won’t be able to hold off till you get to a private place.

Sadly I know this from personal experience. It kind of throws the idea of a slow courtship out of the window. Ryouta and I held off for quite a while. But by the final year of our senior high years, he didn’t have to mark me to even begin the cycle. I woke up one day. It had happened over night. We had kept our relationship from venturing into any form of sexual territory for the first two years, which was how we kept it secret for so long. He had come over to pick me up for a date. That date was very soon forgotten as soon as I had answered the door. It was like he had been replaced with an animal. All control had been lost on both ends.  
We were fortunate enough to have my house to ourselves. We didn’t make it beyond the lounge.

However, he had left marks all over my body, some of which weren’t concealable from my folks. We were… forced to come out to them the moment they were home. It hadn’t helped that we reeked of sex. Somehow though, we have continued to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. At least for now. Ryouta’s modelling career is still too young to have that kind of controversy. It could destroy it, and let’s face it. We both know that he won’t be able to do anything basketball related ever again.  
Anyway, I’m really writing this to… give you a type of guidance. No one should have to go through this alone, at least not like I had. I was blind.

You’ll both begin to notice these changes. Kagami is smart. It won’t take long for him to work out that there is more than just sheer attraction and lust between you. He has loved you for many years Aomine-Kun. He will know you aren’t your usual self. Therefore… You are going to have to tell him. And soon too. It won’t be long until the next phase of the cycle will hit. You have a week, maybe two at the most. I had hoped that things wouldn’t progress as fast as they had. I hoped that I would have more time to help you.  
Please, just ensure you use protection. I’d suggest you stock up too. A couple of months’ worth. Once you hit phase two, you won’t be able to be near each other without tearing off each other’s clothes. If you aren’t in the same room, your hormones will be everywhere. He will be able to scent you from a mile way. Nothing is able to stop it. Other dominants, though they may not be aware of their inheritance, will also be able to pick up on it. It will destroy your body. You’ll shiver as if you are freezing, but your body will be intolerably hot. Nothing will help. Nothing will stop the burning but your mate’s seed. This phase of the cycle usually lasts five days, to two weeks. You’ll be in for a rough time.   
If you wish, I can come and keep you company. Keep out undesirables. Keep you company. Keep an eye on you, and help you through the worst days. In return, I only ask that I take notes. I know it may be impertinent, but any kind of observations I can make, can help us, and others like us in the future.

Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the readers of this fiction!  
> I just wanted to thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my fanfiction.  
> Any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to contact me.
> 
> Thanks again!!


	12. Chapter 12

I waited anxiously by my tutors desk. I was mentally kicked myself for not being able to remember his name, but with a stroke of luck, his desk held a name-plate.  
Wick. Mr. Wick.  
“Aomine.” He cleared his throat, shuffling papers on his desk after closing the door behind the last student. 

“Mr. Wick-“I began, but he waved me off with a hand.  
“Stephen, please. Formalities are long gone down the drain, knowing that we are in the same situation.” He paused, “I want you to know that, as unusual this situation may be, please understand that I was in your position once. Believe it or not, only four years ago. I became… Aware of my inheritance around the same age as you.”  
My eyes widened. My own lecturer was only four years my senior.

“I had started university at a young age, seventeen. I was a child prodigy.” He smiled wryly “I was expected to be Japans next top artist. But then I met my mate. He was the barrister at my favourite café. I barely understood why I was so attracted to him in the first place. I had never had an attraction to anyone in particular. But there was this magnetic pull. It was so strong that I had almost memorised his work schedule was. I would come in after lectures, covered in paint, my hair an utter mess. I didn’t care how I looked. I just wanted to be around him. I would have a pocket paint kit, and sketchbook to do my works in. One day, he happened to walk past and notice a painting I was doing of him laughing at something a customer had said. I hadn’t moved fast enough to close the book.”   
He sat at his desk, smiling fondly.

“I was utterly terrified. While it wasn’t unheard of, for men to be in same sex relationships, it was very much taboo. Especially here in Kyoto. But he took that painting, he looked at it, and then looked me directly in my eyes, the same smile on his face, had also reached his eyes. That was it. We were gonners. We courted for a very short month, before we found ourselves going further than we had ever intended in the back of his car. We had stopped before we could lose the bottom half of our clothes. But by then, it was too late. We had unknowingly set the cycle in motion. We found ourselves in more and more situations where our kisses went from tentative to completely desparate. “ His smile still on his face, He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling. “we gave in the night of my eighteenth birthday. He was twenty-one you see. He wanted to wait until I was at a legal age. It was beautiful. Everything that those silly romance manga’ ever made love out to be.

But then the heat came on.

I was so ill. I was terrified too. My parents worried for me, because I had barely contacted them that week. But then my mate, turned up at my door. I could scent him before he had even gotten near my dorm room. But the closer he got, the stronger the heat got. I was too busy trying not to lose my mind at the smell of his musk, to notice he had let himself into my room. He had come to see me, because I hadn’t contacted him at all.

We hadn’t left my dorm for days. We didn’t know that there was a genetic condition, which could cause my body to conceive. When I found myself hurling my heart out in his apartment, for seemingly no reason, more than once, that was when he begged me to go to the hospital, telling me that it was worse than any food poisoning he had ever heard of. 

Sure enough, it wasn’t food poisoning. Eight months later, and our daughter, Ellie was brought into this world.” He smiled fondly.  
I leant against the bench behind me, taking it in.

“Would you like to see a picture?” he asked proudly.

I nodded, quietly, not trusting my voice.

He pulled his wallet out from his pants pocket, and pulled out a credit card sized photograph. It was a tiny family portrait, a beautiful baby girl between her two fathers. 

“She’s beautiful…” I whispered, and hard lump in my throat. “You have a wonderful little family Stephen. Congratulations.”  
He smiled again, proud and lovingly. But then sadness broke through.

“They’re all I have in this world now. Once we had gotten past the first trimester, and past the danger point for miscarrying, we broke the news to my parents. I was only just beginning to show too. We had taken a train from here to Osaka to see them. They lost it. Disowned me. There were a lot of things said on their part, that I wish I could forget. Charlie is the love of my life, and has given us this beautiful little girl. They’re all I need in this world. It’s my parents that are missing out.”  
I looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry to hear that. Really I am.”

He looked at me fondly, and reached out to rest his hands on my shoulders.

“I’m not. It’s their loss. They’re missing out on their only grandchild’s life. But I don’t want to see another man go through what I had to without a parental figure. I don’t want you to just think of me as your lecturer Aomine. I am here for you. It is a strange situation, but I want you to see me as an older brother at least.”  
I cleared my throat. “Well… Stephen… For starters, you will need to start calling me by my first name, rather than my last.”

His face lit up, similar to a child’s on Christmas Day.  
“Okay, Daiki.”


	13. Chapter 13

Feeling a little less afraid to talk to Taiga, I jogged my way to our dormitory. 

He was leaning against my doorframe, looking down at his feet. His muscular frame was tense. You could see his muscles twitching. Though I knew he was anxious, I took a moment to appreciate how handsome he was.  
But it wasn’t long before my scent was wafted over to him, and he suddenly looked at me. A nervous smile on the edge of his lips, his muscles visually relaxing.  
I trotted quickly over to him, to kiss him. My arms wrapping tightly around his neck. His hands grasped around my hips. We fell back against the door with a rough thud, causing us to break away to laugh softly. He pressed his forehead against mine.

“Hey” he whispered softly to me, holding me close.  
“Hi” I said quietly, rubbing my nose against his affectionately.  
He glanced up, and I felt him frown.

“We should take this inside…” he whispered to me, not taking his eyes away from the hall behind us.  
I glanced over my shoulder to see a few of our dorm mates watching with expressions of curiosity. Some with slight disgust. I rolled my eyes, and moved to unlock my door.

I heard a rumble from deep within his chest. I rolled my eyes, as I pulled him by his sleeve into the room behind me. I leant against the door with a heavy sigh.

I heard my bed creak as Taiga sat on its edge, watching me carefully.  
I glanced over towards him, and bit my lip, sorting my thoughts. I quietly dragged my desk chair over to in front of him. I sat trying to keep my body language open, knowing that it would put him at ease. We needed familiarity.

“Taiga…” I started, but paused for a moment. “I need you to hear me out. So please don’t interrupt okay. It’s hard enough getting this out.”  
He nodded quietly, kicking his shoes off and crossing his legs, like that of a child listening to a teacher read a story.

I took in a breath, and wet my lips.

“I don’t know how well you’ll take what I have to tell you. I’m hoping that your logical brain will understand it, instead of freaking out. It’s quite a lot to take in.  
I have a genetic condition. I am a carrier for a particular gene, that…” I paused, to steady my breath, my eyes lowering involuntarily to my hands clasped loosely in my lap. “This gene is a mutation that allows for conception under a series of special circumstances.” I paused again with a shaking breath, looking at him cautiously, as I began again. “I am able to bear children due to this gene.”  
His face remained still, a technique he had learned through his training in psychology, but his eyes betrayed him The scarlet orbs flickered with more emotions that he would have cared to portray. Shock, surprise, fear… which then gave away to understanding, love and genuine curiosity.

I continued.  
“This condition has only recently been brought to my attention. In fact… There is a current study being done by the medical student body here, on this particular condition. It is not contagious, and I am assuming one has to be born with this mutation. However, it remains dormant until a series of events take place.” I paused, still watching his face clearly, “This is where things get a little… weirder. The activation of this gene only happens if the carrier comes into contact with their mate. Whom I am assuming is the ideal person to continue the gene on, in a healthy manner. At first both parties are unaware, so long as there isn’t major sexual contact. It is possible to put off the attraction that the two parties feel, but it can only be prevented for so long. Eventually the body gives in, and releases a hormone that essentially calls the mate- whom is the dominant, to mark and claim the carrier, the submissive mate as their own. We have experienced this already. The in-explicable magnetic pull between us. Our overwhelming need to consume one another.  
There are three phases to this gene. The first begins to take place after the dominant mate has claimed his submissive. It is usually triggered by marking. Biting ones’ submissive, to the point where the skin may break, or leave a permanent mark. After this happens, the phase begins quickly, rapidly changing things between the pair. The main thing that has been noted is a change in scent that comes from the submissive. Anyone who has the condition is able to smell this pheromone that is released from the submissive mate. It is a sweet scent, which attracts the dominant to the submissive. Uncontrollable sexual urges follow with this. It effects both the dominant, and submissive. We have also had this affect us… Last night and this morning the perfect example.  
This scents’ purpose is to naturally alert the dominant to the release and production of eggs in the submissive. Which probably explains why the urges for sex is so strong. It is our instinct to breed.”  
I stopped to take a breath, my eyes once again focused on my hands in my lap.  
“The second phase is where the pheromone is changed once again, only this time it is when the eggs are best to be fertilised. It is the best time for conception between the pair. The urges get worse, and the submissives scent grows stronger. All male dominants are able to smell it, and will be attracted to it. Think of it as wolves being in heat. It can lead to fights between dominants, just to get to the submissive. The pair, usually will not leave the comfort of whatever chosen nesting place during this time. It can take any time from five days to two weeks for this to end.” I sighed, the shaking in my voice clear. I couldn’t stop now.   
“The third, only happens if conception is successful. Only the mated pair is able to smell it. Not much else is known of this stage.”  
I was greeted with stunned silence as I chewed on my thumb quietly.

“So that’s why you acted strange this morning with me joking about the dad jokes.” Taiga finally said.

I looked up from my hands, shock on my face this time, “You. You aren’t mad?”  
“Why would I be? Everything makes sense now. Why you insisted on condoms. Why you smell so irresistible, all the time. Our insatiable need for one another. It just all makes sense. No Dai, I’m not mad. Believe it or not, I’m over the moon.”  
I took in his smile, knowing it was genuine.  
“Why?”  
His smile grew sad, “Because Daiki, I’ve known for a very long time that I am only attracted to men, and I was always under the belief that my partner and I would never be able to have children of our own.”  
His words sank in slowly, as if they were moving through molasses.  
“Knowing that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you fills me with hope for our future. I’ve known there was something about you from day one. I knew it was you, I always have.” He paused, then stuttered, “Daiki. I-I have always loved you. I have been in love with you for so long. I love you Aomine Daiki.”  
I felt my cheeks heat up. And butterflies smashed into the walls of my stomach. I felt his fingers at my chin, bringing my face up so our eyes could meet, sapphire and ruby.

“I love you Daiki.” He whispered, his breath ghosting gently over my face.  
My heart stopped, and I found my lips moving without my permission.  
“I love you too Taiga.”

His lips were against mine almost instantly, pressing against mine lovingly, and I was kissing back, my face wet with tears of joy that I hadn’t realised was falling. He pulled away slowly, as if reluctant to break our connection.  
“Why are you crying?” he asked quietly.  
“Because I thought you would hate me.” I whispered, sheepish.  
He laughed softly, and kissed my forehead gently.  
“No Bakka. I could never hate you. It only makes me love you even more.”  
He pulled me in for another kiss, and I complied, enjoying the slow tenderness of the moment. It wasn’t heated or urgent like our last kisses had been, and soon, he had me atop him, kissing slowly. It was innocent, and unintended to go anywhere else. When we did break away, I lay with my head pressed against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart, his breathing slow and steady.  
The next day was a Saturday.  
“Hey babe?” I asked.  
“Mm?”  
“Want to go out tomorrow? Do something fun?”  
“Of course.” His stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. He laughed quietly. “But first, I’ll go heat up our leftovers from last night.”  
I rolled off him reluctantly, missing his warmth already.  
“Okay, that would be great. I’ve got something to do anyway.”  
He moved to kiss me gently, then stood, smiling before slipping out of my door.

I lay flat on my back, my heart still racing, unable to still itself as his confession echoed throughout my ears.

I love you Daiki.

He loves me. Kagami Taiga, basketball idol of Sierin High, and the one man who could beat me at basketball, my equal. Loves me.  
A foolish grin formed on my lips, and didn’t dissipate, even when a soft knock shattered my blissful thoughts.  
I reached up, to open the door, to be greeted by Tetsuya’s enormous blue eyes.

“Sorry to come without warning. I saw that Kagami had left. Is all well?” He asked as he came in, shutting the door behind him. He settled into my now vacant desk chair, looking at me expectantly.

“Everything went so smoothly Tetsu. He wasn’t angry, or shocked. He’s completely over the moon.” I said softly, the smile still not leaving my face. “He confessed his love for me.”  
A smile tugged on the corners of Tetsuya’s lips, “I always knew you two loved one another. About time. He has looked at you in the same way for years. He is crazy about you.”

“He is elated that we will be able to have our own children.” I blurted out.  
Tetsu’s smile didn’t falter, and his eyes sparkled knowingly.   
“Tetsu?”  
“Yes Aomine?”  
“Do you mind talking to us about your experience? I want you to convey to him just how dangerous it is for us to conceive…” I said in a near whisper, afraid to hurt him.   
He nodded kindly. “I can’t see why not. But not tonight. I don’t want to be talking about it, without Ryouta present. I’ll call him later, and have him come down tomorrow. We could have a proper sit down. I wouldn’t want it to be neutral ground, but it needs to be secure. Would here be okay?”  
“Of course. I understand.” I nodded, knowing that not only would he want Kise’s support, but he would want his input too. “Here is fine.”  
He smiled and relaxed into the chair. His vague smile grew more, “I am very happy to see you like this Aomine. It has been years since I have seen you this happy. While I know it’s in the past, I remember when I used to make you smile like that. I’m sorry I never could keep up.”  
I shook my head “It wasn’t you Tetsu. I disconnected from the whole world, and not just you. My parent’s found out about us. I was going through a rough time at home, which is why I stopped bringing you around. Eventually it wore me down so much that I just couldn’t do it anymore. Its me that should be sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, and I didn’t want to expose you to my parents cruelty. I was trying to protect you, but hurt you more in the process.”

“It’s ok. I understand now. I know that you had started slowly moving your belongings to Momoi-Chans place. She tried to hide it, because she was afraid I would get the wrong idea. She eventually told me that you were living on her bedroom sofa, because of your parents, and that you had nowhere else to go. I admired her for that. But because you were living with her, and it hurt to see your belongings, I was never able to stay long. She realised that I wasn’t inclined to women, and settled for being my friend instead. It was hard for her to balance between us. She’s a strong woman.”  
I nodded quietly, relieved that he knew.  
“Tetsu?”  
“Mm?”  
“Please don’t call me by my last name any more. You don’t need to. We are equals now, even if it isn’t through basketball. You’re family to me, and you shouldn’t have to be so formal with me.”  
He smiled again, and nodded.

“Daiki… I’m still going to talk with you and Kagami. There are still things you both need to know.”  
“Know what?” A deep voice came from the doorway, holding a pair of steaming plates of pasta.

“Kagami, close the door. Others don’t need to hear this.” Tetsu said calmly.  
Doing as he was told, he closed the door, and joined me on the bed, passing my food.

“What am I hearing?” He said as he took a massive mouthful of spaghetti.

“You need to know about Ao- Sorry, Daiki’s incoming heat. It will hit sooner than expected, and the first is always the hardest for a newly mated pair.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am putting up a warning for the mention of miscarriage/natural abortion.
> 
> To everyone who has stuck with me so far, thank you so much! Your kudos and supportive comments keep me motivated!

Kuroko had paused, finding the words to say. But before he had a chance, Taiga interrupted.

“Tetsuya… You know of the gene?”  
The bluenette nodded slowly, “Yes. I am not just covering this new development in my classes, I know what the cycle is like first hand. I am also a carrier. A submissive. Which you already knew anyway.”  
Taiga’s fork clanged onto his plate.  
“Y-you… You have a mate? You’ve been through this?”  
Tetsuya nodded again, patiently.

“Yes. Unfortunately, the cycle began happening in our final year of high-school. I went through it with my mate, blind. We had no idea what was happening, nor were we aware of the consequences.”  
“Can I ask-“  
“Who my mate is? Ryouta, of course.” He smiled proudly.

Taiga spluttered, more in surprise than anything setting his meal down.  
“I never picked Kise for a top…”  
Tetsuya chuckled, a genuine smile on his face, a rare occurrence, “Honestly, neither did I. He is so feminine, that it wasn’t expected. But as my gene began to take over, he became more dominant. It confused us the first time it had happened. We just went with instinct.”

Taiga laughed softly “Okay, so what are you here to tell us?”

“Not so much tell, but to warn you. This will be in two parts, because the second is much harder for me to talk about without Ryouta by my side in great detail. Which Daiki has requested for. You two should not go into this situation blind. So I am here to warn you.”  
Taiga nodded as he finished his food. I had finished before him, having just observed their conversation.

Taking his nod as permission, Tetsuya continued. “This is a fairly long winded story. Some of which Daiki is already aware of, as we have already spoken about it, but there is still so much to know. You already know about the first phase of the cycle. You have experienced the effects of it, and how powerful it is.  
The heat is much more powerful. For the submissive, it feels as though your entire body is frozen from the inside out, and all anyone else can feel around you is heat. Abnormally high temperatures for a human. A fever of sorts. The submissive will slowly grow weak over the fertile time, especially if he is away from his dominant for extended periods of time. But of course, that can get… Sticky, pun unintentional here, for the pair. If a mated pair is in a close proximity of one another, it takes next to nothing for them to be joined for days on end. Often both will go without food on the most fertile days, as nothing but instinct drives them. For lack of a better word, the most fertile days are spent fucking. Nothing will quell the need for one another. Of course, the best temporary relief for the pair is for the dominant to fill his submissive with his seed. The relief only lasts an hour at the minimum, and the need will be back again.   
It can get quite painful, I must warn you, if you decide to attempt to ignore instinct. It will feel like you’re dying.  
For the dominant, the best case scenario, you will be constantly aroused. So you will literally be a walking hard on for the first day or so. It’s easy enough to ignore the ache, and the call of your submissive. As the days of fertility wear on, you too will begin to feel an intense burning, and I kid you not, your balls will ache as if they’re being sat on a bed of ice-cubes. They will swell too, the longer you go without taking your mate. This is due to the over production of semen. Your body is only doing what nature tells it to ensure that your genetics are passed on in the best way possible.  
There is no male contraceptive available to prevent pregnancy, and because abstinence is out of the calculations, I urge you, please use a condom. No matter how badly you just want to get lost in each other, please wrap it. Kagami, you hear me? No matter what. Even if Daiki begs for you to take him raw, you put one on. You two are not prepared enough for the harshness of a male pregnancy. No one ever is, but it needs to be better planned than it would be for a woman’s pregnancy.”

He stopped, looking us both in our eyes, seriousness paralysing us.

“The chances for conception to occur are by far higher than it is for a highly fertile woman. It is estimated to be 85% to 95% more likely to happen.  
This is made even higher due to what is dubbed as a knot. Similar to that of mating wolves, the submissive will instinctively clamp down on his dominants penis, while his inner muscles mimic that of contractions, which secure the dominant in place, preventing any spilling of semen. The contractions will push the sperm along the submissives insides. It all mixes together to where the eggs are also being held. If conception is successful, all eggs that are not fertilised are either discharged, or absorbed by the body. A womb will form around the egg so implantation can take place. As this happens, it can be very agonising for the submissive, which is why many pregnancies go undetected until the morning sickness overstays its welcome. Many confuse it for a stomach virus. This is known in the male pregnancy community as settling. Many pregnancies do not make it past this stage, due to the very violent nature of the settling. It often leaves the submissive in a much weakened state.”

Taiga, looked very pale by this point, and concern shone very clearly in his eyes.  
“Now, to continue,” Tetsu began, “That was all from a professionals experiences. I was giving you the cold hard facts that any doctor, aware of the condition would give. I am now going to tell you part of my experience, as a friend, to a friend. As I said before, there will be things that will not be discussed in great detail tonight, because I am not comfortable doing so without Ryouta by my side. It is still incredibly painful to talk about, and I will need him to calm me, or occasionally step in. So my apologies in advance.  
As I had said earlier on, my first cycle didn’t begin until the second year of being with Ryouta. A rarity for some. We had abstained for as long as we could. We were sixteen when the first phase hit. Our relationship hadn’t become sexual in nature until this point, but it was as if we had skipped the first stage of the cycle. It hit me one day, a day that I had made plans to go see a movie with Ryouta. I wasn’t fully aware of it, until I had opened my door to let him into the house. I guess that my fertile scent had hit him fully square in the face because he had me begging for him on my living room floor within minutes of being there.” He blushed, the red bright on his pale cheeks. “We were fortunate enough to have my house to ourselves for the whole day, and night. However it took two more rounds before we left my living room, to get further into the house. We were lucky that Ryouta had a habit of carrying around a bunch of condoms in his backpack. His agent, who was, and still is, unaware of Ryouta’s preferences or relationship drilled it into him that he should always keep them on his person. She didn’t want to be dealing with lawsuits of pregnant teenage girls with angry parents.” He laughed softly shaking his head, “Anyway, we didn’t sleep at all that night. In fact, we kept at it until my parents came home. It was a dead giveaway, Ryouta’s and my own clothes scattered through the living room. The almost black bruises his teeth had left. They weren’t really all that mad. I’m one of the lucky few that has parents only care if their child is practising safe sex. They still joke about it now, which causes Ryouta a huge amount of embarrassment. He still apologises like mad whenever they bring it up. It’s quite funny to watch him flounder like that, when beneath that, you know that there is something very powerful and dominant that lies beneath it.  
We went through the whole of senior year, with each cycle being conception free. We were fortunate enough to keep our brains screwed on. Barely.  
But then New Year’s came. It was suddenly time for us both to part ways. Him for Tokyo do model, Myself for here, and med-school. We spent three days, locked in a cabin he had saved and rented just for us. It had snowed heavily on the first night, leaving us trapped inside this cabin, much to our delight. But our urges became too primal. We had forgotten for the entirety of two days to use protection. Ryouta left two days after that weekend in the snow, and I only a few days later. We kept in contact the entire time, though the misery became almost unbearable at points.   
Then I had noticed something. My cycle, which was always regular, and on time… Hadn’t started. I thought nothing of it, as I put it down to just being so far away from Ryouta, and being depressed.  
I slowly became ill over the following weeks. The settling wasn’t as painful, because I had barely noticed it. But then the morning sickness hit. You both witnessed it, at basketball try-outs. That’s when things really started falling in to place. The sickness can start as early as three weeks in, due to the settling of the womb. The extra release of hormones, which men aren’t meant to have is what makes it so violent.  
I was barely well enough to lift my head long enough to reply to Ryouta’s texts or emails. Then one day, he is getting the floor monitor to open my door with the spare key. I was in such a state, that he had called his driver to take us to the hospital. By this time, I was four weeks along and had lost a fair bit of weight due to barely eating, drinking and near constant vomiting. I was put onto an IV drip, and monitored. Blood tests were taken.  
Next thing, we had a specialist, who had dealt with multiple male pregnancies in Kyoto, breaking the earth shattering news that I was pregnant, and this was the sole reason why I was so ill.”  
Tetsu paused, gathering his thoughts.  
“At first we were shocked. Then shock gave way to wonder as we were given insight into our unique situation. The doctor prescribed some medicines and vitamins to help the growth of the baby, and to ease my sickness. Ryouta had left me for a couple of days to tie loose ends up in Tokyo, to move his modelling contract to a company here. I was in the hospital for a week, so I was a little over a month along, and was given the go ahead to go home. I woke up, the second night Ryouta was away, in agony.” He snuffled, his tears beginning to fall. “I couldn’t move off my bed, because of this pain. It felt like my entire lower half was paralysed, and the pain was sharp. I reached for my phone to call the specialist, only to feel, and hear a ripping sound from my insides.” He took a shaky gasp, trying to keep it together. “My body had naturally aborted our tiny child.” He went silent for a little while, trying to find his voice as tears streamed steadily down his face. “This is why I want you two to know all of this. It is important you know what happens, and the consequences if they aren’t heeded. I don’t want to see you two go through what Ryouta and I had to. And this gentlemen is where I will leave it tonight. I will not discuss my experiences any further from here on out. I need to go make a call to Ryouta. And we can continue tomorrow night, as I know you will both have questions. I’m sorry to leave you with such a bombshell. I am just hoping it will scare you enough to be safe.”

With a tear stained, saddened smile, he stood, and left us silently closing the door behind him.

Taiga was very silent. Staring through the opposite wall from him, deep in thought. Processing. 

It had happened to Tetsuya so quickly, and unexpectedly. Assuming that neither of them had told their families of this, they had gone through it all, at a distance, on their own. I could just imagine, selfless Tetsu, begging Ryouta to stay in Tokyo, to continue modelling, after having to call his dominant mate in the middle of the night to tell him he had miscarried their child. I could barely grasp of how agonising and lonely it would have been for both of them.

Sitting up, I held Taiga from behind, nuzzling into just below his ear.

“We are going to have to come up with a plan for the second phase.” He said, barely audible.

I looked at him, for a long time, before answering.

“I don’t think we should. I’m not saying to disregard Tetsu’s warning, and not use protection. I mean, I am saying that…” I paused, trying to find the best words for what I wanted to say. “We can only prevent nature for so long.”

“You mean… That if we forget, if our instincts overwhelm our logical minds, we just go with it?” He asked, slowly forming his sentences, as if unsure of the reality of them.

“Exactly. What happens, happens, right? I don’t plan on leaving you. As I know you don’t either. Let nature dictate what happens.”

“Are you sure Dai… You can be putting yourself in a whole lot of danger.”

I stared past his jaw for a while. Then moved to look him in the eyes.

“Taiga… If this is our shot at starting our own family, then I am willing to sacrifice everything I have. I want to have a family, a real family. If it happens, it happens. “I wound my fingers around his. “You have made me realise, in this short amount of time, the things I truly want. You are one of them.”

Taiga smiled and kissed me


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I woke in the middle of the night, a dull ache in my bones, as if I had caught a chill. Shivering I pulled the covers to my chin and curled into a ball.  
I was alone in my own room tonight. While our single beds were already cramped enough for one person, let alone two, I was already pining for Taiga. It really didn’t feel right being in bed without him, his arms around me. It was much too cold without him.  
I shivered again, a whimper escaping my mouth.   
I honestly, really never felt the cold. Even at this time of year, with winter being so close. This was new.   
As each shiver ran rattled through my bones, my muscles seemed to fill with icy shards. I closed my eyes and brought the blanket tighter around myself, as if the feeling of being tucked in would help me feel better.  
It didn’t.  
I whimpered again, shivering uncontrollably.  
This was honestly beyond ridiculous. Had I gotten sick from the leftovers?   
Picking up my phone from my bedside table, I checked the time.  
3:07am.  
Would Taiga be awake, I wondered. I tapped out a quick message, and sent it.

‘Hey, can’t sleep. Are you awake?’

I rolled over, to stare at the wall in front of me. It was covered virtually from ceiling to bed of photographs of my old friends from the Kiseki no Sedai, as well as works from other artists that inspired me. I pondered deeply on everyone’s faces, wondering what secrets they held behind those smiles. What was happening to my friends at the times’ these photo’s were taken I wonder to myself quietly, Does anyone else in our old team have this condition too?  
A soft buzz from my phone brought my thoughts back to the present.

‘No, not a wink so far. Too much to think about. Too busy thinking about you’ Taiga had sent back.

I smiled and replied;  
‘Oh yeah, what about me, I wonder?’

I sent it away, and returned to my musings. Mura had grown incredibly close to Himuro through the years, they had become nearly inseparable. The same went for Midorima and Takao.   
Last I had heard, Midorima had gone somewhere to study in medicine, a field that lent towards the more chemistry side than the biological side Like Tetsu. Of course Takao had followed in tow, like a love-sick puppy. I hadn’t heard much about Murasakibara. He was always quiet. I suspected he was some kind of food tester, knowing his adoration for sweets, and his insanely fast metabolism. As far as Taiga and I knew, Himuro was still in contact with the purple haired titan, but never went into any detail.

Then of course there was Akashi.  
All I knew, was that he was still in Kyoto, probably receiving private tutoring, due to his wealthy family. He was never one that cared for mingling with a large body of people.  
‘I have all sorts of images in my head. I can’t get you out. Your scent is everywhere, and it is SO concentrated. Like you’re right beside me. I just ache. I need you here. I feel like I’m losing it Daiki…’

I inhaled softly, still scenting him, though he had left hours ago. It was as if my soul was being torn away from my physical being, just to be by his side. I shivered violently again, noticing that the ache had begun to concentrate in my lower regions. At a time like this, when I’m getting sick. You traitor I scolded my body.

‘I feel that too. You’re every-where, but not close enough to me. What do you see baby?’

I lay there, shivering, though they seemed to not be as violent as they were before. A reply came through only moments later.

‘I’ve got images of making love to you, slowly. Memorizing every inch of your body with my fingertips. I’ve got other images of pounding into you, your body convulsing as you cum around me…’

I had begun to typing a reply when another message came through;

‘I also can’t help but fantasize about what you will look like, with a slight tummy, swelling to accommodate for our child. Fuck you’re beautiful.’  
My shivers came to a halt for a moment, before beginning again, I could feel my hole twitch just at the thought of him stretching me, and fucking me, I let out a breathy, needy whine.  
‘did you just whine?!’ He sent, seconds after the noise had left my mouth.  
‘Maybe. So what if I did?’ I sent back, feeling slightly defiant. He didn’t need to know how badly my body was craving him. He didn’t need to know that I was rock hard thinking about him slamming into me from behind, as he grasped my cock.  
He didn’t need to know that my body virtually screamed out “YES PLEASE” at the mention of being swollen with our child.  
‘I can feel your need Dai. Fuck I can even smell it, three doors down… God I can hear you screaming out for me. I am so fucking hard for you Daiki.’  
I bit my lip, stifling another moan. I willed my body to stay still, my breathing un-even.   
‘Baby, you’re making it even harder to sleep…’  
I rolled over again, muffling a hiss as my sensitive skin chafed against fabric.  
‘I can put you to sleep if you want…’  
I couldn’t contain a moan this time, and my hips rolled upwards of their own accord. My body was still shivering, almost violently. My cock was twitching once again, and I could feel a sticky trail of pre-come drying on my stomach.   
I was in the process of willing my body to calm down, when I heard a gentle knock on my door. I opened it, only to see a very naked Kagami on the other side of it.

“What are you doing Bakka-gami!? You’ll be seen!” I whisper yelled at him, allowing him to come in.  
His lips were against the back of my neck the second I had my back turned to lock my door. That was it. He had me.  
Another moan.  
I could feel him sliding my pants off of my hips, and his lips on my spine. 

Then a hand was grasping a hip tightly, while the other was in my mouth gathering saliva.

“Fuuck Daiki,” He groaned, rolling his erection against my bare arse “You love it when you have my fingers in your mouth, don’t you?”

I could only moan in response, my eyes fluttering closed as he dry humped me, the tip of his dick teasing my entrance, already dripping. His fingers were suddenly removed from my mouth, only to be placed at said entrance, sliding in easily, and relaxing the ring of muscle. It didn’t take much.

“Condom.” I gasped desperately as he slowly finger fucked me. “Please Taiga, I need you.”

That was all it took. He quickly rummaged through my bedside table drawer, to find a lone condom, only to rip it open viciously with his teeth, and rolled it on. He took both my hands, only to slide them up the door, and held them there, pinning me to it. His teeth were nipping against the nape of my neck, and my twitching hole was slowly being filled with him.

It took all of my willpower to not cry out at the top of my lungs as he slowly sunk in. The ache that had started in my bones, was now in my belly and my balls, and each tiny twitch his cock made inside me, only made it flare up more.

“Taiga, fuck being gentle, and screw me already!” I snarled out impatiently.  
He growled in response, only to begin slamming himself in over and over again, driving deeper into me, fulling hitting my sweet spot.  
“Fuck Dai, I can feel you opening up for me. Are you that horny baby?” He said breathlessly  
I growled again, impatiently.

His response was to pull out violently, and to pull me towards the bed. He pushed me roughly onto it.  
“Hands and knees. Now.” It wasn’t just a wish. It was a command, and my once dominant, minded cock, gave a very submissive twitch in response. I followed his direction, looking over my shoulder with eyes heavy with lust, watching as he slid straight in. My head drooped forward, my dark blue locks falling into my eyes, as I groaned.

His hand was suddenly in my hair, pulling me up, contorting my body. His fingers dug tightly into my hip as he slammed into me hard and fast. Each slam hit my spot, and hit it harder than ever before. 

My mouth was wide and gaping, a string of drool formed between my lip and the bed. I could feel my eyes roll far back into my head, as if trying to detach my retinas. Helpless groans streamed from my throat, low and guttural, urging Taiga to fuck me harder.  
His own guttural moans sounded like snarls as his fingers dug into my hips, nails leaving crescent shaped marks in my skin. His body vibrated with need.   
The ache was suddenly building up, almost beyond my limit, shivers jarred my spine and trembled right down my legs.  
“Daiki… Close…” I gasped, grasping my over-sensitive cock in my hands, the pain, pleasurable.

He grunted in response, his hips snapping unsteadily as he too hit his limit. I could feel him pulse once, and I reached my limit, spilling over my hand and onto the sheets below me, my insides milking him.  
“Fuck.” I gasped out once I had come down from my high, unable to focus on anything, but the smell of him, and the mess we had created. He was still buried deeply inside of me, twitching, unable to slide out.  
“Daiki… Daiki relax, please… You’re crushing me.” he begged hoarsely, barely holding his weight above me. I willed myself to relax, breathing out slowly, groaning as his member left me feeling empty.  
His legs finally gave out beneath him, as he slid to the bed, pulling me with him.  
“I’m sorry. I could smell your need from my room. I tried holding out and ignoring it…: he mumbled his breath hot against my ear.  
I hadn’t realised that it was so bad, let alone so strong. I shivered again, feeling myself get hard again.  
“Again?” He said, amused.  
I groaned, willing it away. It was closer to dawn, and my body was finally ready enough to sleep. I heard him chuckle, kissing my neck lovingly.

“Stay… Please?” I mumble, half asleep. He hummed in response, pulling my forgotten duvet over us, and snuggled in for the rest of the night.

 

 

It was after lunch when the grumbling of my empty stomach woke me. My eyes slid open reluctantly, to be greeted with Taiga’s sleeping face.  
I smiled, without really realising it until his own eyes slid open.  
“What are you smiling at, aho?” His voice croaking softly, causing me to blush and turn away.  
“You… You just look so handsome…” I mumbled, feeling lame. It was such a chick thing to act in this way.  
It was his turn to smile, and his thumb caressed my cheek affectionately, his palm cupping my jaw. Only then his stomach decided to growl loudly, breaking the moment, and causing us both to laugh.

“Food?” I asked.  
“Food” he agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

It was closer to 2pm when we had finally gotten ourselves dressed and out of the dorm. But sure enough we found ourselves at Tom’s Shake Shack. 

“Hurry up and choose Aho-mine!” Taiga complained his stomach gurgling loudly.  
I was having issues on choosing between the oreo banana and caramel thickshakes.

Sighing I gave my order to the patient waiter beside me before leaning back in my chair and allowing my eyes to slide shut.

“You ok Daiki?” Taiga asked softly, leaning across the table towards me.  
I nodded silently, ignoring the ache that was slowly rebuilding in my groin. I opened my eyes to look at the scarlet haired man across from me, who was resting his chin on his arms, leaning on the table-top. His red eyes were glazed over from the lack of sleep from the night before. The corners of his eyes turned upwards in a small smile.

“What do you think Kise and Tetsu are going to talk to us about, do you reckon?” He asked.

“Who knows. It must be massively important if he needs Kise to be there. It will probably be quite difficult for him to talk about. I mean… for anyone in the position he, and others like us, any kind of support is worth more than anyone can realise. I can’t imagine being a man, and being pregnant in a pc world like this being easy.” I paused, debating weather it would be crossing any lines if I told Taiga Stephen’s story. I decided against it, until I had his permission. “Because I don’t know about you, but all of this… It isn’t just overwhelming. Its terrifying. Even exciting. It is such a massive scientific discovery, but yet there isn’t any research being done, nor is it known to the world. Mind you, I don’t think I would be brave enough to have people know this about me. It makes me feel so vunerable.”  
The waiter returned, with a large woven basket of wedges, sour cream and bacon, and our thickshakes. With a quick thank you, we dug in quickly to our wedges, eating in silence for a while.

“Taiga?” I asked almost timdily.  
He looked up, his mouth full.  
“Mm?”  
“What are your thoughts? How do you feel about this? Espscially with it being such a high risk situation?”

He swallowed, and took a swig of his peanut butter thickshake, thinking.

“I think it’s terrifying too. I mean… We are quite young. Not as young as some, but young nonetheless. If we did fall into a percentile where we did fall pregnant, and we made it past the high risk point, then it would be a cause for celebration. Joy even. But at this early stage of our relationship, it could be psychologically damaging.” I paused, his brows furrowing deeply.  
“I worry more about losing you, than anything. I think without you in my life I would become a lost moon, without anything to orbit. You are my world Daiki. But I would be overjoyed to bring other beaings into our little world. I want a family. I don’t mind when. Even if it was to happen this month, or in the next year, I know that things will be okay. I have enough of my training done to get vocational hours. I will be paid. And we still have my flat in Kyoto, which my dad still pays for. We would have a place to live, safely. No matter what, we will be okay.” He grabs my hand from across the table, wedges long forgotten. “I am afraid. Yes. But I have dealt with the shock. I want nothing more than a life with you, and if children are a part of that future, then so be it.”

My eyes welled up at his declaration, and suddenly along with pride and absolute love for this man sitting in front of me, I was suddenly hit with a wave of heat, starting from my groin, running up my spine and down my legs. I bit back an involuntary groan as I felt myself grow hard. I looked up at Kagami’s confused expression, and then it hit him.

My heat scent.

I had hit the heat. In the middle of a public place.

His pupils dilated, so massively that they nearly went pitch black.

Distracting myself, I reached for my milkshake, sipping from it. His eyes, while still slightly dilated, watched me as my lips wrapped around the straw, and I watched his throat constrict tightly as he swallowed. He stuck his finger into the gooey topping of his shake, coating it, and holding it out towards me.  
His eyes dared me to suck on his finger, so I did.

That seemed to be his undoing, as he pushed himself away from the table, dragging me by the hand to a dim alley way, a few buildings down from where we were.   
He slammed me, back against the wall, as he attacked my mouth with his, his fingers gripping my hips hard, as he ground his incredibly hard cock against mine. I bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping, and rocked back into him. His mouth left mine, only to attach itself to my neck, nipping and biting it hard. Gasping I drop to my knees and unzipper his pants as fast as I could, wasting no time in taking his hot cock into my mouth and sucking on it, slurping up the pre-cum.   
He groaned softly, and knotted his hands into my hair, showing me his desired pace. I could feel him reaching his limit, when he pulled me up roughly, turned me to face the wall and quickly yanking my jeans down to my knees, before quickly massaging my aching hole, slipping his fingers in easily. My eyes closed tightly as I bit back another moan, while he slowly slid into me, stretching me slowly.   
I could feel the strain in his hips as he held back from ramming me hard and fast, and I felt him twitch inside of me, once he was buried to the hilt. I pushed back against him, begging him to fuck me, the heat so unbareable my cock felt like it was on fire.

“Are you sure Daiki?” He leant down to whisper in my ear, “Can you handle being quiet?”   
I nodded desperately, biting down on my lip, “P-please, Taiga…”

Suddenly he was slamming into me, his fingers pinching my hard and sensitive nipples as he fucked me. My lip began to bleed from my teeth digging into it, so I switched to biting into my hand, my pants audible. I felt one hand slide from beneath my shirt, to my swollen dick. I gasped, and felt my balls tighten suddenly, I was already close. I was content just to have cum right then and there…

My eyes flew wide open as I cussed loudly. “FUCK, pull out Taiga, before you cum!” I hissed.  
In the heat of the moment we hadn’t even stopped to consider condoms.  
Even through the sudden adrenaline shock I could feel my release coming closer, so very quickly, and I could feel Taiga’s desperation as his hips snapped back and forth unevenly. I was just beginning to fall over the edge, I could feel my hole begin to tighten around him, when he yanked himself out and spilled out onto my bare arse, a muffled groan echoed in my ear. At the feeling of his hot seed on my skin, I too exploded all over his hand, and onto the concrete beneath our feet.

Our shuddering gasps echoed loudly against the brick walls around us, and as we slowly recovered, the heat became a distant ache.

“That…” Taiga gasped, “Was fucking close…”

I nodded weakly, straightening up, and pulling my jeans up, cringing at the feeling of the cooling puddle of cum on my lower region. I turned as He began pulling his own pants up, and he looked at me with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. I could practically hear your body screaming out for me to fill you. That took all of my willpower not to.”

I shook my head, “No. I’m glad. Thank you.”

“Thank you for remembering.” He said, resting his forehead against mine, affectionately. Before glancing down at our feet. “We should go before someone finds us here…” He mumbled, gesturing to the mess I had made.

I kissed him lightly, smiling softly. No matter how the sex was with him, it didn’t feel like meaningless fucking. I could always feel the love surrounding us.  
My phone buzzed lightly in my pocket, breaking the moment between us. Checking it, I saw that I had a missed call from Tetsu and he had just sent through a text.  
‘We are waiting at the dorm. We have food. Your room, or ours?’

‘Meet you at yours. I can understand that it might be easier for you to talk in a place you’re comfortable’ I sent back.

I looked at Taiga, his smile still on his beautiful lips. I kissed them, before saying, “Lets go. They’re ready to talk with us. They brought food.”  
Taiga didn’t need much more convincing than, that. As we set out back to our dorms, one thought played on my mind.

What if just Taiga’s pre-cum would be enough to get him pregnant?

My spine shuddered as if ice had been dropped down my back. Attempting to shakeoff the thought, I took Taiga’s hand and smiled up at him, the sunshine hitting his hair just right.

‘It won’t happen’ I told myself, ‘It won’t happen, and even if it does, it won’t matter.’


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there is an important note at the end of this chapter, so for the sake of saving you from confusion, please read it :) Thanks <3

It was around 5:30 by the time we had gotten back to the dormitory, and though by this time I was feeling uncomfortably sticky, we walked past my own room, and to Tetsu’s, where Taiga knocked politely.

“Come in!” came a reply, though if one listened closely, you could hear someone else’s disgruntled response to our interruption.

“Sorry,” Taiga said as he opened the door, allowing me to go first, “Did we interrupt?”  
“Yes as a matter of-“ Kise began, but was silenced by Tetsu’s hand over his mouth.  
“Not at all. Please, make yourselves at home. Ryouta, be polite. There are more important matters than what your mind is set on at this point in time” The bluenette giving him a pointed glare, before seating himself on his bed, his legs folded under him, settling into Kise’s side easily.

For once, the usually bubbly blonde looked more than annoyed. His lips were kiss-swollen and his cheeks, flushed. Though Tetsu had denied that we had interrupted, it was evident that we had.  
I sat on the floor, where Kagami had settled himself against the wall, following suit, I leant into him, his warmth reassuring. For some unknown reason I had anxiety knotting up in my gut.

“So, now we are all in the know of our situations, and I have explained the more… important symptoms of our shared genetic condition, I want to discuss…” He paused, swallowing painfully hard, as though he had a lump in his throat, “I want to talk about what it was like for both Ryouta and I through our very short pregnancy. I warn you, it isn’t pretty. You know only so little of it, as I only warned you of the dangers. But you both really need to know all of the other things too.”

I felt Taiga tip his head sideways, like a curious puppy.

“Other things?” I said slowly.

He nodded, briefly gathering his thoughts, and his courage as he began to speak.

“Yes. You both know how dangerous the risks are of carrying a child. If things end up going bad, it’s going to be your life, or the baby’s. It can be a very difficult morale decision to consider while you are in the safety of not currently carrying, but in that moment where it feels like you have hit hell on earth, you would not consider anything, but your child’s life. The right mind- set is not even a concept that is graspable in that moment. It is left up to your mate.” He looked at Taiga for a long moment.  
“The weight of that choice, on your shoulders. It is worse than carrying the world on your shoulders, it has the additional weight of the moon.”

Tetsu went quiet, gathering his thoughts, or perhaps even clearing his mind of many emotions that I could not even imagine. I felt Taiga shift behind me.

“Kise, did you have to make this choice for Tetsu?” He asked, resting his hands on my shoulders gently.

The blonde nodded slowly, watching Tetsu carefully, “Even while Tetsuya was crying and begging for the doctors to save our baby, even I knew it wouldn’t be possible. I had to make that choice. I have to live with the thought, the idea that I had killed our child.” Tetsuya twitched beside Kise, and glared at the floor, “ Tetsu blames himself. Still does. Hates it when I try and take responisiblity for it. When it really wasn’t at fault of anything. It just wasn;t meant to be. We weren’t ready for a baby, and that is a good enough reason for me. It still gives me hope for our future.” He smiled, and squeezed Tetsuyas hand reassuringly.

“If it survives the settling, it will be the body that rejects it. If it gets through the second and third months, you are usually in the clear. But pre-mature births are a very common thing, so you aren’t completely out of the woods.” Tetsuya spoke softly.  
Kise held him closer, kissing him gently on the top of his head.  
I could tell that Tetsu was still hurting deeply, but deep down, I knew that Kise was too, he just hid it better. It must have been hard for him to remain so optimistic for Tetsu, let alone himself. I admired him for staying so strong.  
A binging sound from the blue haired mans laptop shattered our silence. He removed himself from Kise’s side gingerly, and walked almost painfully to his desk to see what it was. He was quiet for a moment, seemingly reading.

“We have been invited to Akashi’s beach house for a weekend in a few months. You both would have received an email too. Kise would you like to go?” He said, his voice almost back to normal.

“What are the dates?” the blonde said, bringing out his phone, which clearly had his planner.

“5th of October to the 7th.” He answered simply.

Kise was quiet, then “Im free that weekend.”  
Tetsu nodded and typed a quick reply, before sending it off promptly. Of course, the Aboslute, could not have an absolute late reply.  
He turned, and lent against his desk, sighing softly.

“This is why I am begging you Daiki, please don’t be stupid about this. It isn’t just heart-breaking to lose a child. It is soul crushing. It is nothing like having your ass handed to you on the court. You will have the mental scars forever. But that is a carrier- A mother’s burden to bear.”

I nodded silently, unable to verbally confirm to him that I understood his words. In truth I knew I couldn’t really understand the feeling, the pain behind them, and I hoped I never would. But the reality of it was, it was a likely situation.

“Perhaps…” Taiga said softly for the first time in a while, “Perhaps we could set up a support group. There are bound to be more carriers on campus. Or in Kyoto itself. It would be much better going through something like this with others, than on our own.”  
Tetsu looked up from the floor, his huge eyes brimming with tears.  
“You think that is wise Taiga? I can’t even imagine how dangerous it could be, if people that didn’t accept people like us, found out?”  
Taiga nodded, “Of course. You were alone in this, the pair of you. While I am impressed with the way you both handled it, both as partners, but singularly, I think that some kind of… group support may help you, Tetsu especially with your grief. It is against my ethics to give you any kind of counselling, but as a friend I think this would do you some good. As well as help others. You yourself would agree from both a medical professional and carrier perspective, so why let the fear of other people’s opinions stop you? It never has before.”

Though there were still tears in his eyes, they focused with realisation.

“You’re right Taiga. Thank you.” Tetsu said, “I’ll work on some plans for it as soon as I can.”  
There was a knock out the door, and Kise launched himself off the bed to answer it. He laughed, and thanked this unknown person, and pulled himself back into the room.

“Pizza’s here boys. Dig in.”

He was not joking.

There were easily four or five pizzas stacked in boxes in his arms. He set them down on the floor between us, and plonked himself cross legged on the ground to begin opening them up. He hummed with happiness as he took a bite into a peperoni piece.

Taiga moved from behind me, only to sit by my side and helped himself to a slice.

The rest of the night was spent with light-hearted banter and laughter.

It was as if I was on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wow, this was hard to get out. So much seriousness... >_


End file.
